Thief Of My Blood
by Raining Jewel
Summary: Years ago, Youko made a mistake and it nearly cost him his life. Now, his past is going to come back and haunt Kurama and the other Spirit Detectives. Will they be able to escape Youko's past? Not Yaoi! Finished
1. A Weird Enemy

**_Chapter 1: A Weird Enemy_**

Yusuke was asleep in his room in Rei-kai when someone pounds on his door. Yusuke opens his eyes somewhat and groggily asks, "What?" The door becomes slightly ajar as a lock of red hair and a green eye become visible to Yusuke. After a few blinks, Yusuke can see Kurama in full view. He sits up in his bed, revealing his white wife beater and light blue boxers that he uses as pajamas. "What's up, Kurama?" he asks sleepily. "Koenma has ordered us into training as soon as possible," he replies. "Why so early?" Yusuke asks. "He didn't give details. But I suggest you get dressed." Kurama leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Yusuke sighs and drapes his legs over the side of the bed. "If Pacifier Breath wants us to train this early, something big must be up," he thinks to himself as he goes through his dresser. Yusuke pulls out a yellow t-shirt and some old jeans and puts them on then head downstairs to meet up with the others.

Yusuke and Kuwabara where training together while Hiei and Kurama where training a few meters away. Yusuke and Kuwabara where working on their personal weaknesses while Kurama and Hiei sparred. They trained nonstop until noon when they decided to take a break and get some lunch. They go inside and Kurama makes chicken sandwiches for lunch. While they where eating, Botan enters the kitchen and waves her hand in front of her face. "You guys seriously need to shower," she says a bit disgusted by the smell of sweat, blood, and dirt. "Well, excuse us. Koenma wants us to train," Yusuke retorted. "I know. Speaking of which, Koenma wants to see you. Now," Botan said before heading out of the kitchen. Yusuke sighed annoyed and headed for Koenma's office with the others behind him.

Yusuke pushes open the two huge doors and glares at Koenma through multiple ten-foot-high stacks of paper. Koenma pushes the papers out of the way and looks at the four Spirit Detectives tiredly. "What's wrong Koenma? You seem ill," Kurama said after catching a glimpse of the toddler. "I've been working on filing these papers for three days now. It's all stolen items and deaths of demons." The boys looked at the papers then back to Koenma. "Please tell me most of it is normal deaths," Kuwabara pleaded. "I'm afraid not. It appears a demon named Goro is trying to resurrect another demon. I have no idea how, but he's slaughtering numerous demons," Koenma explained while massaging his temples. "And you want us to stop him," Yusuke said, predicting what Koenma would say next. "Normally, but I don't know anything about this demon. And there have been numerous counts of a thief stealing rare items and selling them. I need you to stop this thief first." Kuwabara nodded and slammed his fists together, "Okay! Where do we find this guy?" Yusuke hits Kuwabara over the head and turns to Koenma. "The demon's known as Bikou. Not even its gender is known. Anyone who's seen the demon only sees a blur, it's that fast," he informs. With that, Koenma summoned a portal and sent the Spirit Detectives to the Vault. There had been rumors that Bikou was going to steal a cursed dragon statue that night. The Spirit Detectives stood in front of the Vault, waiting patiently for Bikou to make its appearance.

Hours passed and still no sign of Bikou. Kuwabara was falling asleep while the rest where waiting patiently, though Yusuke's patients where wearing thin. "What time is it?" Yusuke asked. "About two in the morning," Kurama answered. "Damn it! Where is this guy!" Yusuke said frustrated. While Yusuke mumbled curses under his breath, Hiei kept an eye out for Bikou. He scanned the area with his jagan eye, just to make sure there wasn't something he was missing. His eyes grew wide as he picked up a faint life sign from _inside_ the Vault. "We've got company," he said and ran inside. Kurama followed quickly once he understood what Hiei meant. Yusuke kicked Kuwabara in the side and they followed as well. Hiei lead them into this huge chamber filled with all kinds of ancient treasures. Solid gold weapons, golden statues, jeweled weapons, plain jewels; all of that good stuff filled this room. Hiei scanned the room, but he couldn't find anything. "Hey, shrimp. I think your losing it," Kuwabara said, still half asleep. Hiei glared at Kuwabara and looked back to the room. "There's someone in here," he said, scanning the room. He felt the same life sign from before leaving the area. He ran towards it and pinned it to the wall. The intruder kicked Hiei in the stomach, causing him to fly into the parallel wall. He held his stomach and got up, attacking the intruder again.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama ran to Hiei's aid. They stared at him fighting the intruder, which was wearing a black, skintight bodysuit with a mask, covering everything except its eyes. "Hey, that's a chick!" Kuwabara said, noticing the intruder's figure. "Who are you?" Kurama demanded. The intruder threw Hiei away from her and she looked to Kurama and the other boys. "Everyone calls me Bikou. You're the first ones to actually see me. I'm impressed," she said smugly. Her scarlet eyes shined as a small bit of light lit the hallway. She seemed to be the same height as Kurama, maybe an inch shorter. "Is that your real name?" Kuwabara asked. "You're stupid, you know that?" Yusuke said to Kuwabara. Bikou shook her head, "No. And don't expect to get it from me either. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Bikou dashed for the exit with a bag on her shoulder. Hiei ran after her and cut her off. "I don't think so," he said and held his katana in a striking position. Bikou shook her head and jumped over Hiei when he tried to attack her. "Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted. Bikou dodged Yusuke's attack as well and disappeared. The boys looked around frantically to find her, but they couldn't. Bikou appeared behind Kuwabara and threw him into Yusuke, which caused both of them to crash into the wall, knocking them both out.

Bikou turned to Kurama and Hiei. Hiei lunged at her again but she easily avoided. Bikou grabbed Hiei's katana and sliced his back with it, then hit him over the head with the hilt. Hiei fell to the ground unconscious as Kurama ran to him. Kurama stood in front of Hiei, daring Bikou to make a move. Bikou smirked and took the challenge. She lunged at Kurama, Hiei's katana still in her hand. Kurama pulled out his Rose Whip and lashed it at Bikou. To his surprise, Bikou put Hiei's katana up in front of her and let the whip wrap around it. She then pulled on the katana, beginning a tug-of-war fight with Kurama. "She's strong," Kurama thinks as he uses all his strength to try and keep his ground. Bikou gave a tug and pulled the whip from Kurama, causing it to wrap all around the katana. She runs at Kurama and slices his chest and stomach with the katana/Rose Whip combination. Kurama fell to the ground, trying to stop the immense bleeding that was coming from his chest. Before he could do anything, he fell unconscious from a blow to the head. Bikou had knocked him out with the hilt of the katana as she did Hiei.

Bikou picked up her bag, which she set down before the fight and threw it on her shoulder. She looked back to the four boys who she so easily defeated. She sighed a bit and threw Kuwabara on her back, Yusuke and Hiei on each shoulder, and carried Kurama in her arms. She ran out of the Vault and ran to the mansion where the boys normally stay. She broke in and went into a living area that was there. She put Yusuke and Kuwabara on the floor, Hiei on one couch and Kurama on another. She made sure the coast was clear before she ran upstairs in search of bandages. She found some in a bedroom she assumed was Kurama's due to the red roses on the walls and the family portrait on the nightstand. She took the bandages back downstairs and wrapped up Yusuke and Kuwabara's heads, Hiei's back, and Kurama's chest and stomach. Afterwards, she ran out of the mansion.


	2. Unexpected Rescue

**_Chapter 2: Unexpected Rescue_**

Kurama awoke to find Botan hovering over him. "You're awake," she says relieved. Kurama gets up and clenches his stomach; he forgot he was wounded for a moment. He looked around and saw that he was the last to regain consciousness. "Hey, thanks for bandaging us up, but couldn't just heal us?" Yusuke asked. "I didn't patch you up," Botan said blinking. "What? Then who did?" Kuwabara asked. Botan shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe you should talk to Koenma." The boys nod and head towards Koenma's office. They go in and they see a tiny ruler heave a sigh of relief, "Where have you four been?"

"Getting our asses kicked," Yusuke said glaring at Koenma. "What was her deal?" Kuwabara asked. Koenma looked up at Yusuke and the others, "What happened?" Kuwabara shrugged, "Ya got me." Koenma sighed and shook his head. "The last thing I remember is Bikou attacking me," Kurama said. "Bikou is stronger than I assumed," Koenma said downheartedly. "Still, who bandaged us?" Yusuke asked. "How should I know? I don't have surveillance cameras all around here," Koenma sighed. "I believe that is the least of our worries. Bikou is still free and Goro's still trying to resurrect a demon," Kurama reminded them. The other four nod. "Yeah. I wonder who's stronger." Kuwabara thought aloud. "It doesn't matter. Right now, Bikou isn't a threat to Rei-kai security. Goro is trying to resurrect who-knows-who and that someone might be an even bigger problem," Koenma said, "After you are rested up, I need you to go after Goro." The boys nod and head for their rooms to rest up.

A few days later, the boys where completely healed. Koenma had created a portal to take them to Goro's last known whereabouts. Koenma had done some digging and found out a bit about Goro. Goro is a demon whose specialty is alchemy and is very talented in the sciences. He plans on combining his two strengths so he can resurrect an unknown demon for unknown purposes.

Yusuke and the others had arrived in a forested area. They all look around, trying to find some indication of where Goro might be. "Hey, guys," Kuwabara said signaling that there's someone to their left. They run in that direction until they come upon a demon with smoky black hair and beige skin. "Goro!" Yusuke called out. The demon turned around, revealing that he had beady black eyes as well as two horns on his head, like devil horns. He chuckled when he saw Yusuke and the others, "So, Koenma knows what I'm trying to do, eh?"

"Damn right! And we're going to stop you!" Kuwabara shouted trying to sound heroic. Goro ran his fingers through his greasy hair with an amused smile on his face. "How can the four of you stop me when _she_ can't even stop me?" he said confidently. "Who is 'she'?" Kurama asked. "Only the strongest demon alive, next me and my master," he boasted. Hiei scoffed, "I highly doubt that." Hiei got into a fighting stance as did the rest of the Spirit Detectives as Goro just laughed. "If you want to die so eagerly, who am I to stop you," Goro said as he got into his own fighting stance. He lunged at Yusuke with such speed, none of the boys saw him until after Goro's fist made contact with Yusuke's stomach and Yusuke was flying back into the trees. "Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out. He glared at Goro and lunged at him, Spirit Sword ready to strike. Goro easily moved out of the way and kicked Kuwabara in the stomach, knocking him up into the air. Goro jumped up and slammed his fists into Kuwabara's back, knocking him down to Earth. Kurama and Hiei gritted their teeth and attacked together. Kurama lashed out with his Rose Whip and Hiei used his katana. Goro dodged all of their attacks with ease and blasted them both back with a shot of his demonic energy. Kurama and Hiei both get back up and try again, but his arms turn into sickles and he stabs them both in the stomach, then slices their legs. Goro had all four Spirit Detectives defeated and he hadn't even broken a sweat. He chuckled evilly as he loomed over Hiei and Kurama, ready to finish them off.

Kurama and Hiei look up at Goro, looking on as they tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. Nothing came to them as the watched Goro swing his sickle arm down at them. Both boys flinched as the expected the blade to make contact with them, but when they didn't feel the blade, they looked up at Goro. His arm was being held back by something. Kurama looked around Goro and saw the person holding him back. His eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Bikou!" he said, not believing it. Hiei's eyes grew wide as well, but this just made him more determined to stand up, but he couldn't. The pain in his legs was too great for him to ignore. Goro looked back towards Bikou and smiled wickedly. "_You're_ helping _them_?" he said skeptically, "You'd think a thief would want the Spirit Detectives dead."


	3. A Familiar Act

**_Chapter 3: A Familiar Act_**

"You'd think a thief would want the Spirit Detectives dead." Bikou closed her eyes and scoffed, "I have my own way of handling things. I don't need you to do them for me!" She pulled on the rope-like substance in her hand quickly, resulting in Goro loosing part of his right arm. Goro he held his arm as screamed in pain, which was now only a stub. "You wretch!" Goro screamed as he lunged at Bikou. Bikou moved out of the way and kicked Goro in the back, knocking him forward quite a distance. He stood up shakily, weak from blood loss. He ignored the slight dizziness he felt and lunged at Bikou again. This time, he nicked her side with his remaining sickle. Bikou ignored the injury and countered with a punch to his gut, causing Goro to cough up a little blood. He quickly recovered and stabbed his sickle into Bikou's stomach. Before he could cut all the way through, Bikou pushed back with a back flip kick to the jaw. She held her stomach as Goro went flying backwards. Ignoring the pain in her stomach, she ran to intercept Goro and landed a roundhouse kick to his lower spine. He falls to the ground, spinning as he hits the ground until he comes to a stop not the far in front of Kurama and Hiei.

Goro stands up; surprisingly steady for someone who just got the hell beat of them. He chuckles softly and Bikou stared at him sternly. Her eyes widen when she senses Goro's Spirit Energy shoots up and she realized what he was doing. The energy focused around what was left of his right arm and a new one grew in its place. Kurama's eyes grew wide, "He can regenerate his limbs." Goro chuckled evilly and glared at Bikou, "I'm surprised how strong you've gotten since the last time we've met." He raised his new right hand and a glowing green sphere starting growing in his hand. When it was bigger than a basketball, he turned to Kurama and Hiei and threw it at them. Hiei and Kurama ready themselves for impact, but again, it never came. Kurama looked up and he saw Bikou standing right in front of them holding back the sphere which is only getting bigger and bigger. It was then that Kurama realized just how much blood Bikou was losing, considering it was pooling right next to him on the ground.

Bikou continued pushing against the sphere until she was able to cancel out its power. She stopped to catch her breath and she looked around. Goro had run while she was busy protecting Kurama and Hiei. Bikou looked back to the two unconscious Spirit Detectives and then Hiei and Kurama. She walks over to Kurama and starts picking him up. Kurama's eyes grow wide, he didn't know what Bikou was thinking, but he wasn't sure if he should be frightened or not. Bikou saw this and looked at Kurama with sincere eyes, "I know I'm a thief, but you have to trust me." For some reason, Kurama nodded his head. Bikou picked Kurama up and put him on her back. "Hold on," she said. Kurama wrapped his arms around Bikou's neck to keep from falling off while she walked over to Yusuke and threw over her right shoulder, being careful not to hit Kurama. She then went over to Hiei, waiting for some sign that if he trusted her or not. Surprisingly enough, he nodded. Bikou picked up Hiei with her right arm and he holds onto her waist. She then walked over to Kuwabara and picked him up and carried him with her left arm. "Big lug," she said as she balanced herself out. "Hold on," she said to the two conscious boys as she took off.

Bikou managed to keep all four boys balanced as she ran back to Koenma's mansion. She looked around the ground before pushing the window in the living room open. She set Kuwabara on one of the couches and Hiei and Kurama on the other one and put Yusuke on the floor near Kuwabara. "I'll be right back," she said and walked towards the door. A few minutes later, she returned with bandages and starts wrapping up Kurama's wounds. After she was done with Kurama, she went to Hiei, who surprisingly let her wrap him up. After Hiei, she went to Yusuke and Kuwabara, making sure nothing serious was wrong with them.

"You're the one who bandaged us up after our first meeting in the Vault, aren't you?" Kurama said. Bikou didn't answer right away; she was wrapping up Yusuke's head. After she was done, she turned back to Kurama and nodded. "Why are you helping us?" he asked. Bikou stood up and walked back over to Kurama, "Like I told Goro, I have my own way of handling things." Bikou turns to the door as she hears someone coming closer. "Well, I've overstayed my welcome," she said as she headed for the window. "Oh, and if you want to know more about Goro, just give me a call," she said and hopped out of the window.


	4. Uncomfortable Situation

**_Chapter 4: Uncomfortable Situation_**

Kurama sighed and leaned back on the couch. Many questions where running through his head. Why did Bikou keep helping them? Who is Goro exactly and who is he trying to resurrect? What does Bikou have to do with Goro? Was Bikou the woman Goro was talking about? None of it really made since, the parts dealing with Bikou. She wasn't normal, which she made obvious. "How would we contact her?" Kurama thought. After resting a bit, Kurama tried to get up. He was shaky at first, but he was able to do it. Hiei tried as well and got the same results, though he felt more pain than Kurama because his injuries where more severe. Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up as well. They both sat up slowly and Yusuke rubbed his head. He looked around and stared at Kurama and Hiei. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "I'll tell you when we report to Koenma," Kurama replies. "Then let's go," Kuwabara said, standing up a bit shakily.

The boys walk into Koenma's office and again, Koenma sighs when he sees them. "What happened?" he asks. "You mean you didn't see it?" Yusuke asks, not really believing Koenma didn't spy on them. "No. For some reason, my cameras in that area didn't respond. So what happened?" he asks again. Yusuke and Kuwabara turn to Hiei and Kurama. Kurama sighs and starts explaining everything in detail. "She what!" Kuwabara shouted. "She's the one who bandaged us up the first time!" Yusuke said in disbelief. Kurama nodded, "Yes." Koenma laced his fingers underneath his chin and thought about the recent events with Bikou. "Koenma, I think we should ask Bikou what she knows about Goro," Kurama said, even if he sounded like he didn't want to. "You gotta be kidding me! She's our enemy!" Kuwabara argued. "You think we don't know that?" Hiei said. Koenma sighed, "I don't think we have much choice. Goro's got the upper hand and Bikou is the only one who knows anything about him, so it appears," Koenma stated. The boys nod in understanding and leave the room.

The boys where standing outside of the mansion trying to think of a way to contact Bikou. "How the hell are we supposed to call her?" Yusuke asked annoyed. "No need to be snippy," they hear a female voice from behind them. Kurama and the others turn around quickly and see Bikou leaning against a nearby tree. "When the hell did you get here!" Yusuke demanded. "I see someone's touch about me helping them," Bikou said as she started walking towards the boys, but left about six feet between them. "Just tell us what you know," Yusuke said crossing his arms and glaring at her. "Try asking questions. I don't just run my mouth off," Bikou said, crossing her arms as well. "Who is Goro trying to resurrect and why?" Kurama asked. "Goro's trying to resurrect his master, Kyo. He hopes to get stronger under Kyo's direction and revive their plan to take over all three worlds."

"**_What!_**" Yusuke shouted after you answered. "You heard me," Bikou replied. "Who's Kyo?" Kurama asked. "A high S class demon who was trying to create his own class so he could rank over everyone, so even King Enma couldn't be compared to him," Bikou answered. "How'd he die?" Yusuke asked. "His right hand got tired of taking orders from him and attacked him. They got lucky and got a critical hit, which lead to his death." Hiei stared at her. "How do you know all this?" he asked. "Now that'd be telling," Bikou said with a smart ass tone. "You're telling us everything else!" Yusuke shouted. "Tell you what. You catch me; I'll answer anything you want that I refuse to tell you know." Just as she said that, she disappeared and Hiei reappeared in her place. A split second after he appeared, Bikou appeared behind him and she wrapped her arm around Hiei's neck. Hiei tensed up as Bikou leaned forward so her head was resting on her arm and his shoulder. "What's wrong, Hiei? You're so tense," she said pulling him a bit closer to her so now it was like she was hugging him. "What the hell is she doing?" Hiei thought as he was being pulled towards Bikou. The other three boys stayed still, not knowing what Bikou would do if they did anything.

Hiei tenses up a bit more as Bikou's other arm come up under his arm and starts moving slowly up his chest, but outside his shirt. A bead of sweat rolls down his face and drips onto the ground as Bikou's hand reaches his shoulder. Now, Bikou had Hiei in a complete embrace, he couldn't get out. Hiei didn't know why, but for some reason, he was calming down. Hiei's eyes grew wide as he remembered; he had felt this embrace before.

_FLASHBACK_

It was a few years ago, not long after Hiei had met Kurama. Hiei was in the Makai, training for no apparent reason. While training, a high level demon came up from behind him and slashed his back. He fell forward, but managed to catch himself. He got back up and engaged in battle with the demon, and eventually won, but he was badly wounded. He fell from blood loss and he could feel darkness enveloping him. Before it did, Hiei felt himself being picked up and carried off somewhere. He didn't have the energy to open his eyes, but that didn't stop him from trying. He managed to see a blurry scene around him, and not because of the speed. He managed to catch the figure carrying him, who was wearing all black, then his eyes closed again. Even if he was weak, he refused to fall unconscious. He felt the figure carry him somewhere, then wrap up his wounds. Afterwards, he felt the figure wrap her arm around his neck and chest in a protective embrace. Because of this embrace, he could tell the figure was a female and for some reason or another, he felt safe her embrace and he let unconsciousness consume him.

_END FLASHBACK_

"It's about time you remembered," Bikou said telepathically. Hiei's eyes grew wide again. She was telepathic! It was a huge surprised to him. Everyone watched as Bikou removed her arms from Hiei and started walking away. She turned to Hiei once more and said, "Nice try. Better luck next time," then she disappeared.


	5. Alliance

**_Chapter 5: Alliance _**

It had been a few days since Bikou told the Spirit Detectives about Goro and his plan to bring Kyo back to life. No matter what Koenma did, he couldn't find anything on Kyo. For all Koenma knew, he didn't exist. Hiei didn't tell them that he knew Bikou, even though he really didn't, she just helped him out one day.

Everyone was healed by now. Hiei's leg was still stiff, but he didn't bother to mention that. Koenma's spies informed him that Goro was just about ready to revive Kyo and this would be their only chance to stop him. "You gotta be kidding me! He kicked our asses last time without even trying!" Yusuke shouted. "Yes, Bikou was the only one who gave Goro a challenge," Kurama said. Koenma thought for a moment and sighed deeply, "I know, but we have to stop Goro. If what Bikou says is correct and Kyo is stronger than Goro, we need to stop him now."

"And how can we trust her?" Yusuke shouted. "She's saved us twice and gave us information on Kyo and Goro," Kurama reminded Yusuke. "Here is a good time for 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' exception," Koenma said. "You can't be serious!" Kuwabara shouted. "I don't like it either, but Bikou is the only one who can hold her own against Goro," Koenma said grimly. "And we're supposed to trust her how?" Yusuke asked skeptically. "Yeah! She could be waiting for us to ask her to help us then she'll kill us when we're done!" Kuwabara shouted in addition to Yusuke's comment. "She's plenty of opportunities to kill us, yet she hasn't taken any of them. We'll have to take the risk. She's not killing innocent people," Kurama stated as Koenma nodded in agreement.

"Hiei, can you find Bikou?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked around a bit with his jagan eye and dashed off towards a forest in the east. The others followed him into the dense forest. All four boys stopped as the sense many demons in the forest. "What the hell? It's like there's an army here," Yusuke said, looking around to see if any demons where nearby. "Aren't you the smart one, detective," a female voice said. The boys looked to their left and there was Bikou, using a katana to slash numerous demons who where charging at her from all sides. "Get her! We must kill her for Goro-sama!" one of the demons shouted. That was enough to convince the boys to start fighting the demons as well. They didn't have much choice as some of the demons started attacking them as well anyway.

Kuwabara kept slashing through demons with his Spirit Sword, Yusuke pummeled quite a few demons before he started using his Spirit Gun when he got bored or frustrated, Kurama minced his share of demons with his Rose Whip and Hiei managed to slice and dice a good number of demons. "Damn it, where's Bikou?" Yusuke asked, looking around for the mysterious female. "I'm over here," Bikou said while cleaning the blood of her katana with a piece of clothing one of the demons she killed was wearing. "What the hell was that about?" Kuwabara asked. "Goro's busy resurrecting Kyo, so he sent these demons to stall me. What are you four doing here?" she asked venomously. "We need your help to stop Goro," Kurama answered, not sure what to expect. "'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Figures Koenma would resort to this. Fine, I'll help you, only because I can't stand Goro and Kyo," Bikou replied. It was obvious she was pissed with Goro's pathetic attempt to stop her, and even more annoyed that the Spirit Detective intervened in her fight. "Uh… do you know where he is?" Kuwabara asked. Bikou sighed and started running off towards the eastern mountains.

"This guy have a thing for rocks or something? Last time, he was in a wasteland, now we're in a mountain range," Yusuke said annoyed. "He's an earth demon. He feels safer when he's surrounded by pure earth," Bikou answers as she picks up speed. "Hey, wait up!" Yusuke said as all four boys picked up speed to keep up with Bikou, but she was gone. "Damn, where'd she go?" Yusuke said to no one, but got answered by a demon trying to attack him. "Kill them! She cares for them!" one of the demons said as they tried to kill the Spirit Detectives. Just like the previous army, this one was easily dealt with. "What was that about?" Yusuke asked, "And what did he mean 'she cares for them'?" The boys exchanged confused glances but where interrupted by a huge demonic energy shooting up not far away.

The boys dashed towards the energy as fast as they could. When they got there, they say Bikou and Goro locked in battle with a huge machine with an alchemy symbol all around it. "Don't just stand there! Stop the machine!" Bikou shouts as she continues to fight Goro. Kurama immediately ran over to the machine, followed by the other three boys. When he tried to reach for the machine, he was forced back by energy. "It's the alchemy. It's protecting the machine," Hiei said as Yusuke helped Kurama up. "How the hell are we supposed to get through it," Yusuke asked, feeling helpless which pissed him off. The next thing the boys knew, Goro went flying into the barrier around the machine and was fried by it. He fell to the ground lifeless, his skin charred. Bikou came limping over, she had a huge gash on her left leg, a gash from her right shoulder to her left hip across her back, and numerous cuts on her abdomen, and there was still no clue to what she really looked like except her scarlet eyes.

"How the hell are we supposed to get through this!" Yusuke demanded. Bikou sighed and walked over to the alchemy barrier and kicked a bunch of dust which passed through harmlessly. The alchemy circle began to break and the field around the machine faded. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at Bikou stupidly. "Break the circle, break the spell. I expected better out of you two," she said, looking to Hiei and Kurama. "You didn't give us any time to act," Kurama countered. Bikou ignored the comment and limped over to the machine, the boys following her. She tried to stop the process, but nothing worked. "Damn it," she said quietly. "Move," Yusuke said. Bikou looked at him as he took his stance for his Spirit Gun and moved away from the machine. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted and fired his attack at the machine. When the smoke cleared, the machine was destroyed. "There, now let's go," Yusuke said. "No, he didn't…" Bikou said, her eyes widening. "Get out of here!" she said as she forced the boys to start running. Bikou, being faster, even if she was wounded, was in front of the group when the remains of the machine exploded. Everyone was thrown forward due to the huge blast. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Bikou all got up and stared at what came out of the remains. There stood a demon that looked human except for his pointed ears. He had dark green eyes and short ice blue hair, but long enough to have the messy hair style. He looked down to the ground and saw an unconscious Kurama. He held up his hand and fired an energy blast at Kurama. "Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. When the dust cleared, there was a huge crater. The boys' eyes grew wide but they seemed relieved when Bikou appeared with Kurama in her arms. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Bikou, then he looked over to the demon who was so interested in Bikou. He licked his lips lustfully and Bikou groaned in disgust. "Who the hell is that?" Yusuke asked. "Kyo," Bikou said simply.


	6. An Exploding Return

**_Chapter 6: An Exploding Return_**

Kyo continued to stare at Bikou lustfully. Bikou put Kurama down, but he still held onto her. He got hit in that blast and even if there was no physical damage, he felt weak. Bikou supported Kurama and started backing away. Kyo noticed Bikou backing away and appeared behind her. She didn't even bother to turn around fully. She just looked over her shoulder and glared at him. Kurama took one of his seeds and threw it at Kyo, causing Kyo to become enwrapped in a bunch of vines and leaves. Bikou grabbed Kurama and jumped away from Kyo before the plants got to them too.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei ran over to Kurama and Bikou as they came closer. "Are you okay, Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "I feel weak. Why?" he asked looking to Bikou. "That blast is made to steal energy, but you where lucky enough to escape the physical injuries it can cause," Bikou said as she looked back to Kyo. He didn't do anything but smirk, then his spirit energy shot up and the plants Kurama had placed on him died. Kurama's eyes grew wide as did the other boys, but Bikou didn't. "At least it slowed him down," she said quietly. "What the hell are you talking about, Bikou!" Yusuke shouted, tired of all the secrets. "Bikou?" Kyo repeated skeptically, "What kind of name is that? You get tired of your real one?" Bikou glared at Kyo and if her facemask wasn't there, the boys could see her gritting her teeth.

The boys stared at Bikou, not understanding much of anything. Kyo chuckled, "I see. You didn't tell them, have you? That explains the outfit. It's form fitting, but it hides everything, not really that pleasing to a man." Bikou growled, "Like I care. I'm a loner." Kyo chuckled again, "Could've fooled me." Bikou let go of Kurama and lunged at Kyo, going into a struggle on the ground, Kyo pinning Bikou, then the other way around; it continued like that. Yusuke caught Kurama as Bikou let him go and he stared at the two fight on the ground. "Dude, what was that about?" Kuwabara asked. "No clue," Yusuke answered. Kurama stared at Bikou as she kicked Kyo off of her and tried to slash him with her katana. Kyo easily dodged her attacks and punched her hard in the stomach, causing her to fly back into the mountain. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted, taking advantage of the situation. Kyo, not expecting Yusuke's attack, got hit head on. Following Yusuke's attack, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama all attack as well.

The dust cleared and their stood Kyo, only bleeding a bit from the impact of the two swords and Rose Whip, as well as a trickle of blood from his lip and dirt, but otherwise, he was fine. "What?" Yusuke said in disbelief when he saw Kyo unharmed. "You really expect to hurt the strongest demon in S class? Pathetic," he said as he readied an attack for the boys. Next thing they knew, there was a huge plant around Kyo, thorns forcing their way into his skin. Kyo screamed as his energy was forcefully taken from him. "Scarlet!" he shouted, "You'll pay for this!" The boys look at him confused, but then Kurama turns to Bikou. There she was, slowly walking over to the boys, a blue aura surrounding her. Kurama's eyes grew wide when he recognized the aura and he looked back to Kyo. "She can use Energy Rose?" he thought, not really believing it. The other three finally notice her and their eyes grew wide. Bikou's outfit was slowly being torn apart, but it seemed that she'd lose the clothing around her body before the mask hiding her identity. "What's wrong, Kyo? A woman showing you up really that bad?" she taunted venomously. Kyo glared at Bikou as if that was enough to set her aflame right there, but in its place, his spirit energy shot up and destroyed the rose-like plant around him. The boys stared at Kyo in complete awe of his raw power.

Bikou took a few steps forward, stepping in front of the boys in a somewhat protective stance. "Get out of here, now," her voice rang through their minds. "What the hell?" Kuwabara said aloud. Kyo chuckled, "Trying to get them out of here?" Bikou's eyes narrowed at Kyo. "Damn it," she said quietly through gritted teeth as she prepared herself for what Kyo had planned. "Get the hell out of here!" she screamed at them. "No way in hell! We never run and we're not gonna start now!" Yusuke shouted back at Bikou. Bikou's eyes softened a bit, obviously admiring their courage.

All five of them watched as Kyo started glowing with a red aura. "What's he doing?" Kurama asked. "Pooling all his energy into one attack," Bikou answered, her voice dripping with hatred and despair. "What if we all attack him at once?" Yusuke suggested. "Worth a shot," Kurama responded. Bikou watch the four boys gather together and combine their spirit energy. She was surprised how much energy all four boys had and her eyes softly studied the group. She quickly glanced to Kyo and her eyes grew wide when she realized _exactly_ what he was doing. "Wait!" she shouted, but it was too late. The boys had all ready launched their combined attack. Bikou watched as the attack collided with Kyo and could only pray that it would work. No such luck. Kyo stood there, a bit worn by the attack, but relatively unharmed. "What the hell!" Yusuke shouted from his spot on the ground. All the boys where exhausted, they put all their energy into that attack and it couldn't penetrate Kyo's aura. Kyo chuckled, seemingly amused at the boys' attempt to stop him. "Pathetic. You should've listened to Scarlet," he said menacingly as his hands came in front of him, fingers arched and stretched far apart as energy crackled from his body. "**Hell's Fury!**" Kyo shouted in a somewhat strained voice. Out of Kyo's hands emerged a five headed hell dog with demonic wings on its back. It lunged at the Spirit Detectives and Bikou, ending in a huge explosion of black and red lights. Kyo smirked at his handiwork and took his leave, being so low on energy from the attack and being revived.


	7. Answers, Part I

**_Chapter 7: Answers, Part I_**

Kurama opened his eyes and looked around. He found his friends unconscious on the ground, but the smoke seemed to cloud everything else. As the smoke faded, he saw a **_huge_** crater surround them. "What happened?" he asked himself. His eyes grew wide as he began to look for Bikou. He started where she was last standing then looked in front of his unconscious friends. That's when he saw Bikou, lying face down on the ground. Her outfit was torn horribly, most of it was gone except for some censoring parts around her chest, pelvic area and head. All that, and her identity was still a secret. He could easily take her mask off now and see what she really looked like, but Kurama couldn't bring himself to do it.

Kurama turned around to see Yusuke getting off the ground. "What happened?" he asked rubbing his head. "It appears Bikou saved us again," Kurama answered, not leaving Bikou's side. Yusuke walked over to Kurama and stared at the now half naked female. "What did Kyo call her? Scarlet? Well, I guess she was named that for her eyes," he said as thoughts ran through his head. Kurama nodded and looked towards the unconscious Hiei and Kuwabara. "Getting the three of them back is going to be a problem. I can barely stand," Kurama said tiredly. Yusuke nodded, "Yeah. I hope at least one of them wakes up." After a few moments, both Hiei and Kuwabara get up, both just as tired as Kurama and Yusuke. They both walk over and stare at Bikou lying on the ground. "Who's going to carry her?" Hiei asked the question everyone was thinking. Kurama bent down and used what little strength he had left to pull Bikou onto his back. Yusuke then pulled out his communicator and contacted Koenma. A portal appeared next to them and they all headed to see Koenma.

This time, Koenma had seen everything that happened so he didn't need them to fill him in. He sent the boys to their rooms to rest up while two ogres took Bikou to a dungeon to wait for her to wake up. Koenma spent many hours trying to find information on Bikou, now A.K.A. Scarlet, but nothing came up. He sighed and slumped in his chair. This was the second case where he couldn't find anything on someone. He grimaced the thought of what his father, King Enma, would do if he found out that two high priority criminals' files where missing.

Kurama lay in his bed, not being able to sleep. If Bikou was really a criminal, why did she keep helping them? Sure, the first few times where simple, just get them somewhere safe, but this time was bugging Kurama to no end. What kind of person puts their life on the line for their enemy? "There has to be something I'm missing," Kurama thought. The more he thought about Bikou, the more he realized that she and Kyo knew each other. It didn't surprise him that much; after all, she loathed the guy. But there was something about Kyo that was bugging him now. It was like he'd had seen him before, but he can't quite remember where and how. Kurama pushed it to the back of his mind for now, he needed rest. Kurama turned onto his side and slowly drift off into a sound slumber.

Hiei couldn't sleep either. He was the same things as Kurama, though Hiei's were a little more complicated. He didn't know what to make of Bikou. He was sure she was the one who helped when that demon got the better of him years ago, but what was she doing now? If she is a thief, why would she risk being caught to protect them? And since they where enemies, it made even less sense. He couldn't understand why she would go to such extents to protect them. Just like Kurama, he put these thoughts aside and fell asleep.

It had been a few days since the boys' narrow escape from Kyo. They where all well rested up and ready for training. Before they could start training however, Koenma had called them to his office so they could interrogate Bikou. They all waited as two ogres escorted Bikou in. She was still in her torn clothing, spirit cuffs suppressing her spirit energy so she couldn't try any tricks or try to escape. The ogres left the room as directed by Koenma as he studied Bikou. She just stood their, eyes closed, apparently waiting for someone to start talking. "What is your real name?" Koenma asked. "Scarlet, as I'm sure you've found out," she replied. "What happened to your file?" Koenma asked. "Kyo made sure I didn't have one," she replied again. Koenma raised an eyebrow at how cooperative Scarlet was being. "I made a deal with your Spirit Detectives. They capture me; I answer any questions they might have. All though kidnapping someone when they're out cold isn't my idea of fair play, I still got caught," she answered Koenma's unasked question.

"What do you mean 'Kyo made sure you didn't have one'?" Koenma asked. "Just that. From the start, he made sure no one knew of my existence," Scarlet replied, still not looking at anyone, keeping her eyes shut. "Why did you protect Yusuke and the others?" Scarlet opened her eyes, "Like I said before, I have my own way of doing things." Koenma sighed and Scarlet spoke, "May I please change? These garments are becoming bothersome." Koenma stared at Scarlet then shook his head, "You'll deal with those for now." Scarlet sighed, somewhat annoyed but nodded none the less. "Just how do you know Kyo?" Koenma asked. "I used to work for him," she replied. "You're the one who killed Kyo, correct?" Kurama asked. Scarlet nodded and waited for the next question. "I want specifics this time. Why are you so intent on helping us?" Scarlet sighed, "Like I said, these clothes are becoming bothersome. Showing does a hell of a lot more than telling." Koenma sighed and looked to Kurama. "Kurama, you're closest in size. Would you please lend her some of your clothes?" Kurama nodded a bit and Koenma took the spirit cuffs off Scarlet. She rubbed her wrists and followed Kurama out of the room.

Kurama led Scarlet to his room. She looked around the familiar room and smirked, but her facemask hid it from Kurama's view. Kurama pulled out a pair of jeans and a baggy gray t-shirt. "Here," he says politely and walks out of the room so Scarlet can change. "Thanks," he hears her say as he shuts the door. "That was unexpected," he thought as he kept his sense sharp so Scarlet couldn't escape. To his surprise, she didn't try to escape. She came out of the room and Kurama couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he'd ask questions later, he knew everyone else was going to ask them too. He escorted Scarlet back to Koenma's office and everyone stared at Scarlet in shock. She had fair, semi-pale skin, her eyes seemed brighter when not surrounded by black, and her hair was…silver! "She looks like a girl Youko!" Yusuke shouted the comment that everyone was thinking.


	8. Answers, Part II

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

_**Chapter 8: Answers, Part II**_

"She looks like a girl Youko!" Scarlet sighed at Yusuke's comment and crossed her arms. "It's like living in the shadow of an older brother," she mumbled to herself. "So, you're not related to Youko?" Kuwabara asked. "That's a hard question to answer," she replied with a sigh. "What do you mean?" Koenma asked. Scarlet smirked, "First," she turned to Kurama, "Kyo seemed familiar to you, didn't he?" Everyone stared at Kurama and he nodded. "Yes, but I can't remember why." Scarlet smirked, "Why not ask Youko?"

"Save us the trouble and tell us yourself, since you seem to know," Koenma ordered. "Fine, I guess I'll meet Youko some other time," she said with a smirk and leaned against the wall. "Well, it happened like this."

_FLASHBACK_

Kyo was in a tree holding some type of gem in his hand. He was waiting for something. His dark green eyes scanned the field below and he smirked when he saw what he was after. He quickly disappeared from the tree and went in pursuit. Kyo was stealthy, but the person he was after was too smart to be fooled that easily. Kyo knew that his prey was onto him, but he was still the stronger of the two. He tackled the male in front of him and started pounding him in the back, getting in any cheep shots he could find. Kyo jumped back as a thorny whip was lashed at him, he only got a scrape on his arm. "Who the hell are you?" the male Kyo tackled demanded. "None of your concern, Youko. But you're going to regret messing with me," he said and blasted Youko. Youko blocked most of the attack and countered his Rose Whip. Kyo attacked him again and hit him hard. Youko didn't have the time to waist fighting this moron, so he ran, not before getting his hair pulled by Kyo. Kyo glared at his hand as Youko ran away. "I'll get him," he said as he clenched the strands of Youko's hair in his hands.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Why the hell did he attack Youko?" Yusuke asked. "A woman," Scarlet said. "Wha?" Yusuke asked. "Kyo loved this one woman, but she only had eyes for Youko. After that fight, he went and killed her."

"That's messed up," Kuwabara said. Scarlet nodded. "You gonna tell us what's with the female Youko look?" Yusuke asked. "Sure. I'm a clone of Youko." Everyone stared at her with a look of surprised. "What? The whole 'ripping out Youko's hair' didn't tip you off?" Scarlet asked, being a bit of a smart ass. "So, Kyo created you?" Koenma asked. Scarlet nodded. "Why?" Hiei asked. "Bout time you said something," Scarlet said with a smirk, "He created me to destroy Youko. But by the time Kyo had finished me, Youko had been attacked and he had fused his spirit with Shuichi here."

_FLASHBACK_

"Finally," Kyo said as the capsule in front of him began to hatch. Out of it fell a girl who looked only about a year old. She looked up at Kyo with her scarlet eyes, her silver hair framing her face and covering her eyes somewhat. "Scarlet Kurama, I am your master."

"Yes, master," young Scarlet said and followed Kyo to begin her training.

_FOUR YEARS LATER_

Scarlet had gotten control of all her powers by now and was a high A class demon. She was born with all the powers Youko had when he fused with the human's unborn child and was now ready to follow out her orders to kill Youko. She traveled to the human world and observed all of young Kurama's routines. She watched as his mother showed him compaction and love, something Kyo never showed her. She was cloned from Youko's DNA and was more like him than she could ever imagine. The only difference was she had a master, someone who created her. Here was Youko in his new body, also having the same problem adapting to having someone order him around, but this person showed him love. Slowly, little by little, Kurama began to show the love back. Scarlet realized what it was and began to learn as well.

Kyo grew tired of Scarlet's observations, he wanted Kurama's head. He ordered Scarlet to kill him that day, his fourth birthday. Scarlet obeyed and went to the human world again, this time with plans to kill Kurama. She watched as Kurama, his mother and father sat around a birthday cake. Kurama laughed and blew out the candles, then put cake all over his face. Scarlet couldn't help but giggle, which brought Kurama's mother's attention to her. She saw this and ran out of site. "What's wrong mommy?" little Kurama asked. "Nothing," she said with a smile and hugged Kurama.

Scarlet couldn't bring herself to kill Kurama, but she couldn't go back empty handed again. So, she snuck into Kurama's bedroom while everyone was down stairs and took his favorite toy, a stuffed fox, and ran back to the Makai. She found some random demon and slaughtered him, then soaked the fox in its blood. She ran back to Kyo's hideout and handed him the fox. "Very good, my little clone. Not something Youko would do, but good enough," Kyo said. Scarlet's temper flared at being called his 'little clone' yet again. She was sick of it. After seeing Kurama's mother look at her so lovingly, she couldn't take it. "I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE CLONE!" she shouted and took out her Rose Whip and slashed Kyo down the back. She then took her Death Plant and planted it in the wound, letting the plant take Kyo down a lot easier. She watched as the Death Plant devoured Kyo slowly. She glared at his remains and left the hideout.

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, you where created to kill me," Kurama stated, a bit sadly. She nodded, "As you can see, I don't take orders that well."

"But why didn't you kill me?" Kurama asked. "Couldn't bring myself to do it. Watching you like that for all those months, made me think of you as a brother."


	9. Girl’s Day Out

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 9: Girl's Day Out_**

It had been a few days since Scarlet spilled her guts out about Kyo and who she really was. Even if she did help Yusuke and the others, she was still a criminal so Scarlet was locked in the dungeon, although she was trusted enough to the point she didn't need spirit cuffs. Kurama visited Scarlet often. She still wore his clothes, which were getting dirty in the ancient dungeons. A few times, Kurama turned into Youko, giving Scarlet time to meet the person she was cloned from. She found that she was indeed like him, but at the same time, a bit different.

Koenma and the boys where sitting in his office after coming to an agreement on Scarlet. Two guards escorted Scarlet into Koenma's office and leave right afterwards. Scarlet sat down, her hair easily looking filthy due to the silver color. Koenma cleared his throat and began the meeting. "I've gone through all the reports of the crimes you've committed and I must say, you've done more than your share," Koenma said with a serious tone. Scarlet sighed, "I know what I've done. Please get to the point." Koenma sighed, "All right. I'd like you to join Team Urameshi. You'll work with them until Kyo's defeat, then you'll go back into lock up." Scarlet scoffed, "That's not much of a deal."

"It's that or execution. Take your pick," Koenma said sternly. "Fine," Scarlet said with a sigh.

Scarlet was shown to her room which was next to Kurama's. The walls where a light blue with red roses all around the borders, a full size bed with red satin sheets and pillow cases; there was an oak nightstand next to the bed and a _huge_ bookcase filled with books. "Seems Kurama had a talk with the designers," Scarlet said as she looked in the huge closet, which was empty. "I guess I need to get a wardrobe," she said with a sigh. "That's where I come in!" Scarlet heard from behind her. She turned around to see a perky blue haired, pink eyed woman standing in her doorway. "Hi, I'm Botan. Koenma told me that you where joining the team," she said with a smile. Scarlet nodded, "Scarlet." Botan walked in the room and grabbed Scarlet's wrists. "Come on. Time to go shopping!" she said and lead Scarlet outside.

After picking up a human, female brunette named Keiko and an ice apparition named Yukina, Botan took Scarlet her favorite mall in Ningenkai. Scarlet looked around the mall. She had been to the human world plenty of times, but she never actually been in a mall before. She looked at Botan, Yukina and Keiko chatting away about what store to take her in first. Yukina noticed Scarlet looking and around and she went over to her. "What types of clothes do you like to wear?" she asked with a smile. Scarlet thought for a minute. "I guess I'm partial to slender and form fitting; comfortable and easy to fight in," she answered. The three girls smiled and dragged Scarlet into one of the many stores in the mall. They look through a lot of clothing, trying to find Scarlet's size. After they found her size, they started looking for outfits that she likes. They got lots of outfits, a light blue belly shirt, blue jean flares and boot cuts, they got her some sneakers as well as some more boots like the ones she originally had on and other stuff.

After they paid for all that stuff, Scarlet changed into one of the outfits, the light blue belly shirt with boot cut blue jeans. Scarlet walked out of the bathroom and got a lot of complements from the girls, as well as a good number of complements from cute guys passing by while they where walking. Scarlet ignored them and Botan stopped her. "Scarlet, say thanks. Not all boys are pervs," she said with a smile. Scarlet shrugged and thanked the next few boys who complemented her on 'how cute she was'.

Botan, Keiko and Yukina took Scarlet into a few other stores and bought her jewelry and other accessories. After they where finished with that, Scarlet and Keiko's stomachs growled at the same time. "That was weird," Scarlet said with a smile. All four girls laughed and headed for the food court. Botan ordered four slices of pizza and soda for each of them and an order of fries to split. "So, Scarlet, you got a crush on anyone?" Botan asked with her usual nosey smile. "If I did, why would I tell you?" she said with a smirk. "Oh, come on. Just between us girl," Botan pleaded. Keiko and Yukina nodded in agreement. "You girls first. Who do you like?" All three of them blushed a bit. "I like Kazuma," Yukina said quietly. "Kuwabara? Okay, I guess I can see that," Scarlet said with a smile. Yukina seemed relieved a bit and Scarlet looked to Keiko. "And you?" she asked. "Yusuke," she said, just a little red, but not embarrassed. Scarlet smiled, "Gotta admit, he's not that bad lookin'." Keiko looked at bit worried at Scarlet's comment but Scarlet held up her hand, "Don't worry. I don't think he's my type. 'Sides, you had him first."

"What about you, Botan?" Yukina asked. Botan seemed to go five shades of red as she whispered, "Kurama." Scarlet's eyes grew wide. "You like my bro," she said somewhat amused. "Is he really your brother? I mean… it's confusing," Keiko asked. "I know, that's why I call him my bro. It feels that way with how I was always compared to him."

"I thought you where compared to Youko," Yukina stated. "Kurama is Youko," Botan said with a smile. "Right," Scarlet said with her own smile. "So, do you like anyone?" Botan asked. Scarlet shrugged, "Hiei, I guess." The girls' eyes grew wide. "Hiei!" they said together in shock. "Well, that explains what you did when they asked you about Goro," Botan said with a suggestive wink. "What can I say? They guy's hot." All four girls laughed and finished their lunch.

After lunch, the girls went back to Koenma's palace and helped Scarlet put everything away. "We should hang out again," Botan said smiling. "Yeah, I had fun," Keiko said. "Me too," Yukina added. "Ditto. Let's have a Girl's Day Out some time soon," Scarlet said with her own pleasant smile. The girls left the room when Scarlet got a bad feeling. She sighed and grabbed her katana and a white rose. She ran downstairs and found the boys sitting in the living room. They stopped what they where doing when they saw Scarlet. "What is it?" Kurama asked. "Kyo's attacking."


	10. Unfair Fight

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 10: Unfair Fight_**

Scarlet lead the boys to the area where Kyo was waiting. They had no idea what Kyo was up to, but there was no way they where going to let him do it. It didn't take them long to find him; he was only about a hundred yards away from the mansion. "Took you long enough," he said with a smirk. "Damn," Yusuke muttered under his breath. Kyo wasn't there alone; he brought an army with him. "Be prepared for anything," Scarlet said, clenching her fist tighter around her katana hilt.

With that, they all engaged in battle. Yusuke and Kuwabara where fighting side by side as demon after demon tried to hit them at every angle, Kurama was fighting alone but holding his own and Hiei and Scarlet where fighting back to back, slashing anything that came their way. "Hn, not bad," Hiei whispered to Scarlet. "You're not bad yourself," she whispered with a smirk.

Kyo watched as Scarlet and her new companions slaughtered the demons he sent to stall them. Little did they know what he was planning. "They're stronger than I thought," he said with a small smirk, "This just makes it more interesting." Kyo particularly paid attention to how well Scarlet and Hiei fought together. "They make a good team. Let's see if I use that."

With the numbers decreasing, the carnage was a lot quicker. Kurama used his Rose Whip, which allowed blood to splash everywhere at once. Kuwabara sliced demons with his Spirit Sword, which sprayed blood all around him. Yusuke obliterated demons with his spirit energy; there was nothing left to spread. Hiei and Scarlet on the other hand, they where causing most of the bloodshed. Stabbing and slicing enemies left and right, blood was plentiful with these two working together.

Scarlet stared Kyo down with Hiei next to her. They where the first to reach him, but the other three weren't far behind, they appeared behind Kyo a few moments later. "It's over, Kyo," Yusuke said, determined to beat Kyo. Kyo chuckled evilly, "Pathetic." Hiei glared at Kyo and was ready to attack him, but he couldn't move. "What the!" Kuwabara shouted; he couldn't move either. "The hell is going on!" Yusuke shouted. "Damn it, Kyo!" Scarlet shouted as she tried to fight the hold he had on them all. "Scarlet, I'm surprised you fell for this. I thought I taught you better than this," Kyo said with a lecherous smirk. All Scarlet did was growl, then her body seemed to go a bit limp, as did Hiei's. "What did you do to them!" Kurama demanded after noticing Scarlet and Hiei's limp bodies. Kyo smiled evilly, "You shouldn't be worried about them so much as you should yourself." After he said that, Hiei and Scarlet took their katanas in hand and charged at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Now that they cold move, all three dodged the initial attack. "What the hell!" Yusuke said as he dodged Hiei's attacks. "Kyo must've done something," Kurama stated as he and Kuwabara dodged Scarlet's attacks. "Just what kind of demon is he?" Kuwabara mumbled to himself as Scarlet sliced his arm.

Kyo watched, amused that his plan had worked. He had Hiei and Scarlet to do his dirty work for him. "And once they're done with those three, I'll kill the mutt myself, and I'll have Scarlet working for me again," he thought with an evil grin. Kyo didn't exactly care for Hiei. This was like when Youko stole the heart of the woman he loved back then. Hiei didn't have Scarlet's full affection, but it was still there, and that pissed him off, especially when he saw how much of lady she had become in his absence.

Kurama was the only one capable of fighting at this time. Yusuke and Kuwabara where wounded to the point where there couldn't stand and Yusuke's arms had been sliced up pretty badly. Scarlet charged Kurama and Kurama countered with a punch and a roundhouse kick, which made Scarlet fly backwards, next to Kyo. Kurama had just landed and noticed Hiei was charging at him. Kurama prepared to defend himself, but he didn't need to. Hiei was pinned to a nearby tree by a katana going through his leg. Hiei screamed as this happened, and Kurama immediately turned to Scarlet. She had just attacked Kyo and had pierced his stomach, and he had done the same to her, same attack too. Scarlet and Kyo jumped back at the same time, both panting heavily.

Kyo clenched his stomach and glared at Scarlet. "You bitch!" he shouted at her. "Hehheh, yeah, I'm not a stupid as you thought," she said, clenching her own wound. Kyo then fell to the ground. He started hacking up blood, and lots of it. He glared at Scarlet before running off and disappearing by teleporting. "Asshole," she said and walked back over to Kurama and the others. "The hell'd you do?" Yusuke asked. "I planted a poisonous plant in the wound. He won't bug us for awhile," Scarlet said, then turned her attention to Hiei, who seemed to be himself again. He had a scowl on his face and wince when he ripped Scarlet's katana out of his leg. "Easy, Hiei," she said as she sat next to him. When she tried to examine his leg, Hiei slapped her hand away. "What's your problem shorty?" Kuwabara asked. Scarlet sighed and whispered to him, "We both know why I had to do it. Now, quit being a baby about it and let me help you."

Hiei glared at Scarlet, not letting her get anywhere near him. Scarlet sighed. "Hiei quit it! I know you're pissed but this isn't helping! Now, if you're gonna hit me, go ahead, but I'm still taking you back to Koenma's to get that leg looked at!" she shouted. Hiei stared at her, not knowing what to do. Scarlet took this opportunity to throw Hiei on her back and carry him. Yusuke and Kuwabara started snickering as they headed back to mansion while Kurama couldn't believe his eyes with that scene.

Boring, yes, but I really needed to get this out of the way. And I'm being kicked of the computer soon.


	11. Scars Upon The Heart

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 11: Scars Upon The Heart_**

Scarlet took Hiei inside and placed him on the couch. "Hiei!" Yukina cried and ran over to him. She put her hands on his leg and healed him. "Hn, thanks," he said and then left the room. Scarlet looked at Hiei, then at Yukina. She noticed they had the same eyes, but she couldn't rely on that, she had the same color eyes as well. Scarlet decided to probe Yukina's mind to see if there was something between her and Hiei. She found nothing; except she was looking for her brother and that she thought he would be just like Hiei. "Looks like I gotta bug Hiei," she thought and headed outside; she wasn't gonna bug him now, he'd kill her.

Nothing eventful happened after that. There where no missions the rest of the day and everyone just did things on their own. When dinner came around, Scarlet was no where to be found. "I wonder where Scarlet is?" Yukina asked, beginning to get a little worried. "I'm sure she's fine," Botan said, trying to make Yukina feel better. "Yeah. She'll come in when she gets hungry," Kuwabara said, stuffing his face.

Hours had passed and there still was no sign of Scarlet. Yukina grew even more worried, as did the others, while Hiei could care less. "You don't think she ran off, do you?" Kuwabara asked. "I doubt she would, but we can't rule it out," Kurama answered, looking as worried as Yukina. "Maybe we should look for her," Yusuke suggested. Everyone except Hiei agreed, he kept quiet throughout the conversation and didn't move when everyone agreed and started looking for her, the girls looking in the mansion and its ground and the boys further out.

_SEVERAL HOURS BEFORE…_

Scarlet had just left the mansion after Yukina healed Hiei. Attacking Hiei like that brought back memories, bad ones. Also, unlike Hiei, she wasn't controlled by Kyo. She knew what he wanted to do, so she let Kyo have the illusion that she was under his control, which meant she attacked her teammates. She didn't want to, but she knew that unless she attacked Kyo by surprise, there'd be no chance of getting Hiei back.

Hours passed and Scarlet couldn't get the memories out of her head. She looked up at the sky from her perch in the tree near her old hangout when she was a kid. She sighed and thought it'd be best to head back before Koenma thought she ran out on their deal. She had just gotten out of the tree when she felt a blast from behind burning her back. She flew forward and caught herself and bounced back to her feet. She glared at the demon in front of her and cut it in half with her Rose Whip. More demons appeared and stared attacking her from all sides. Caught off guard, Scarlet got a hit quite a few times, some of them critical hits. She growled and energy shot up from her body and surrounded the area. The area where the energy touched became scorched and all the demons had disappeared, obliterated by the energy. Scarlet got off the ground and looked back up at the sky. "I'm not going back tonight. No way am I explaining this to them," she said and headed for a place, special only to her.

_PRESENT…_

The boys had split up, except Hiei who was sitting in his room, still pissed at Scarlet. Yusuke took the woods near the mansion, Kuwabara took the north and east areas, and Kurama looked outside the borders. Kurama kept looking and was about to give up, but he saw white, red and pink rose petals flying over head. He took that as a sign and followed them back to their source. Kurama's hunch was right, there was Scarlet. She was bloody and looked tired. She was bent down, like she was paying respects, underneath a tree. "Scarlet?" he said as he approached cautiously.

Scarlet heard Kurama's voice and looked behind her, a saddened expression pasted on her face, one that wasn't about to be lifted for awhile. "I'm sorry if I worried any of you," she said and turned back to the unmarked grave in front of her. "What's the matter?" Kurama asked, walking next to her. "Recent events brought up bad memories," she said, closing her eyes, refusing to cry, which the emotion was tempting her to. "What do you mean?" Kurama asked wanting to know what was bugging her. "I wasn't controlled by Kyo, but I need to pretend I was so I could catch him off guard."

"Hiei and I would've done the same thing if we could. You shouldn't beat yourself up over that. You didn't hurt us too bad." Scarlet shook her head, "That's not it. Also, when I attacked Hiei, it reminded me of Ayame." Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Ayame?" Scarlet sighed, "An old friend of mine. Like Kuronue was to you." Kurama's face became the same saddened emotion Scarlet wore. "She was the only one I could relate to. Both of us where creations of other people and both of us where screw ups, so she would say," she said with a small smirk. Kurama looked to Scarlet with a slightly confused look. Scarlet looked to Kurama with sad eyes, but an amused smile. "She always said, 'We screw ups gotta look out for each other.' And when I would ask her how I was a screw up, she'd say 'We where both created to do whatever our creators wanted and we both did the exact opposite. We killed their dumb asses!'" Kurama chuckled lightly at the comment which made Scarlet seem a bit happier. "Come on. Before Koenma thinks you ran off," Kurama said and turned away. Scarlet smiled and turned back to the grave, making flowers rise out of the ground before leaving with Kurama.

Yeah, yeah, it's short, but never fear! I shall write more next time!


	12. Connection

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

AN: Italics in quotes are telepathic conversations.

**_Chapter 12: Connection_**

The next morning, Scarlet awoke and changed the dressings on her wounds that she received yesterday. Only Kurama had seen her wounds since they where the first to return and she turned in right after they got back, being exhausted and all. She still had the saddened expression on her face; it was like she couldn't remove it. Despite how she was feeling, she went back downstairs and entered the kitchen to get some breakfast. Everyone else was there as well. Hiei glared at her, but when he actually saw her eyes and saw how hurt she was, his glared lightened into a stare. "Hey, you all right?" Yusuke asked, noticing her expression as well. "I'm fine," she said, but it was obvious she was lying. She sat down in the only available seat which was right between Hiei and Yukina. Kurama handed Scarlet some breakfast, which happened to be waffles topped with strawberries. Scarlet picked at her breakfast, not being _that_ hungry. She excused herself from the table and disappeared from the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked. "Hey, Kurama, you found her. Did she happen to mention anything?" Yusuke asked, looking to Kurama. Kurama sighed and thought about the night before. "She said that what happened yesterday with Kyo brought back bad memories. When I found her, she was visiting a friend's grave. I didn't get much more than that," he said with a slight sad expression on his face. Everyone had the same expression on their face, except Hiei; he had his trademark expressionless face.

While everyone was trying to think of a way to make Scarlet feel better, Hiei walks out of the room. "What's his problem?" Yusuke asks, a little angry at the way Hiei's been treating Scarlet recently. Everyone dismissed it from their conversation and went back to their plan to make Scarlet feel better.

Hiei was just outside the mansion. He was thinking about Scarlet. Sure, he was pissed at her. He knew that she faked being controlled and it pissed him off. He didn't know the reason she did it, but it made him feel weak, and he hated it. Everyone else was able to keep control and yet he couldn't.

What Hiei didn't know, was that as he was walking away from the mansion, a particular female fox demon was in a tree nearby and could feel how upset he was. She didn't read his mind or anything, she could just feel his emotions; they where that strong. Hiei might not show that he's feeling anything, but Scarlet was empathic; she could feel other's emotions but she didn't necessarily feel them as her own, but she could if she wanted to. She didn't want to show herself to Hiei, not with him in this mood. Last thing she wanted was to fight him. _"Wanna talk about it?"_ she asked him telepathically.

Hiei was a bit surprised to hear Scarlet's voice, then he remembered she was telepathic it. _"Get out of my head, baka onna,"_ he replied coldly. _"Hiei, what's wrong?" _

"_Nothing's wrong. Now leave me alone."_

"_I'm empathic, Hiei. I can feel your anger and frustration. This has to do with what happened yesterday with Kyo, doesn't it?"_ Hiei didn't even bother acknowledging the question, but he did look around for where Scarlet was, an angry expression on his face. _"I'll take that as a yes. Hiei, you don't need to be so upset."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Hiei..."_

"_I said shut up!"_

"_God dammit, Hiei! Kyo had an advantage over you! Because of your Jagan eye!" _Hiei's eyes grew wide, _"What are you talking about?" _

"_Kyo's a pure psychic demon. As I'm sure you're aware, there aren't many of them left. You're Jagan eye allows him to gain easy access to your mind."_ Hiei growled in annoyance. His greatest strength was now his greatest weakness. _"Hiei, I can help you so Kyo can't take control of you."_

"_I don't need your help, baka onna."_

"_Hiei, it's not a sign of weakness to ask for help." _Hiei didn't answer. He was too proud to ask for help, but he also wanted to make Kyo pay for taking control of him, and he couldn't do that if Kyo kept taking control of him. _"We don't have to tell the others. This will be between us, Hiei." _Hiei sighed slightly, _"Fine."_

"_Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" _Hiei was slightly surprised with Scarlet's question. _"No, I'm not mad."_

With that, Scarlet hopped out of the tree and appeared behind Hiei. Hiei turned around and found Scarlet, still looking depressed, but a little happier than what she was in the kitchen. "Why so depressed onna?"

"It's not something I can control, I've tried."

"You mean your facial expressions?" She nodded, "Think you can help me with that?" He scoffed a small laugh, "Hn." Scarlet smiled a bit. She grabbed Hiei's hand and led him away from the mansion to a secluded area in the woods nearby. She signaled Hiei to sit down and he did. She then took off Hiei's bandana and imposed his Jagan eye to open. Hiei wondered what she was doing, but he didn't do anything to stop her. Scarlet placed her fingertips around his Jagan eyes gently and closed her eyes. Hiei's eyes grew wide as he felt his mind and Scarlet's become connected, like they were one. Hiei could see all of Scarlet's recent memories and feelings. The connection didn't last long enough to see much into her past, but he did see what happened when she found him those years ago.

_FLASHBACK_

Scarlet, who was just a preteen at the time, came across an adolescent Hiei fighting a huge demon. The demon was a higher class than Hiei, but he still managed to beat it. "Kurama's got good taste in friends. I'd hate to see him fight this guy," she thought as she watched Hiei pass out. She ran over to him and examined him quickly. She gently picked him up and started to run to her hideout as fast as she could. She felt Hiei stir in her arms at some point during the trip, but she couldn't look down. She had set traps everywhere around her hideout and she didn't need to set any of them off.

When she got there, she wrapped up Hiei's wounds and then she pulled him to her. She was sitting against the wall and placed Hiei between her legs and wrapped her arms around him in a protective embrace. She could feel Hiei slip into unconsciousness; his body became limper than it originally was. She held him as close as possible. She felt the blood rush up to her cheeks and her heartbeat got faster. "He's kinda cute…" she thought as she blushed slightly.

_END FLASHBACK_

_"He's kinda cute..."_ was the last thing Hiei saw before their minds separated again. Hiei blushed ever so slightly, to the point where it wasn't really visible. Scarlet blushed a bit as well; it worked the other way around as well. Scarlet saw a bit of Hiei's past, some secrets he had, including the one that answered Yukina's question about her brother. "Well, it's all set. Kyo can't control you anymore," she said and got off the ground. Hiei stood up and stared at Scarlet, "What did you just do?"

"I joined our minds so you could have the same ability that I have. It prevents any type of control of the body or mind," Scarlet explained. Just then, Scarlet and Hiei sensed someone coming. The turned their heads towards the presence they sensed and found Kurama walking over to them. "Please tell me two haven't been fighting," he pleaded. "No, we haven't," Scarlet answered. Kurama noticed that her depressed expression was gone, but she still seemed a bit sad. He smiled, "Then come on." Scarlet and Hiei exchanged confused glances. "What's up?" she asked. "We've got a surprise for you," Kurama said with a secretive smile.

There ya go, people. I made it longer. I was gonna put the little secret in here, but then it'd be too long so I'll use it for the next chapter. Hope you like it.


	13. Operation: Theme Park

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 13: Operation: Theme Park_**

Scarlet and Hiei follow Kurama back to the mansion, both wondering what the heck is going on. Scarlet wondered what the surprise could be. She didn't read Kurama's mind, that'd be cheating. She then saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina and Botan all waiting by the front door. "What's going on?" Scarlet asked. "We've got a surprise for you," Yusuke said with a secretive smile. "I've gotten that much all ready. Now what's going on?" Kurama nods to Botan and Botan creates a portal and steps through with everyone else following her; leaving Scarlet and Hiei to wonder what's going on. They agree silently to follow and do so.

When they step out of the portal, both stare at where they are. All around them where loud noises, screams of enjoyment, loud popping, chains clanking; they where at the theme park. "What the hell?" Scarlet asked, laughing a bit. "We thought you could use a pick me up, so we decided to bring you here," Yukina said with a smile. "Ya like it?" Yusuke asked. Scarlet laughed, "Looks fun. But to tell the truth, I've never been to a theme park to have fun. Only time I came was when I followed Kurama."

"That's where we got the idea!" Kuwabara said with a smile but still managed to sound a bit stupid. Scarlet smiled at Kurama and Kurama smiled back. "Let's split into groups," Kurama said. Kuwabara runs over to Yukina and holds her hand, "I'll go with Yukina!" Hiei gave Kuwabara a death glare and was about to beat him when Scarlet interrupted. "Groups of four seem good. I'll go with Yukina and Kuwabara," she said. Hiei looked to Scarlet, a questioning look in his eyes but no one other than Scarlet seemed to notice. Botan smiled a sly smile at Scarlet. "All right. Why doesn't Hiei join your group and the rest of us will be the other," she said. "Sounds good to me," Keiko said, wearing the same smile as Botan. Scarlet rolls her eyes and nods, "Whatever." With that, Keiko and Botan drag Yusuke and Kurama off one way and Scarlet and Hiei trail behind Yukina and Kuwabara, following them wherever they were headed.

Hiei looked at Scarlet, still wondering what was going through her head. _"What was that about?"_ he asked telepathically. _"What? Oh, you mean the 'groups of four' thing?"_ She saw Hiei nod slightly. _"Come on. It was obvious you where pissed with Kuwabara's actions towards Yukina."_

"_That still doesn't explain why."_

"_We joined minds, Hiei. You saw a bit of my past, and I saw a bit of yours. I know Yukina's your sister." _Hiei stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide. Before Kuwabara or Yukina could notice Hiei stopped, Scarlet grabbed his hand and started pulling him along. _"Don't do that. You'll make Yukina and the baka suspicious."_ Hiei shook off his shock and walked in pace with Scarlet. _"Still, why handle it this way?"_

"_Frankly, I don't trust him any more than you do around Yukina. She's too nice of a girl. 'Sides, I like you too much to see you get thrown in one of those cages because you beat the crap out of Kuwabara."_ Hiei looked away from Scarlet, blushing ever so slightly. Scarlet smiled at Hiei then she noticed that Kuwabara had stopped at a very fast rollercoaster. "Let's go on this first!" he said excitedly. With a little deliberation on Yukina's height, meaning Scarlet threatened the guy in charge of the ride with a dagger to his throat, they went on the ride. Afterwards Yukina and Kuwabara exchanged comments about the ride, like how much fun they had.

The day went on like that. Kuwabara finding rides for everyone to ride on. Occasionally, Scarlet picked a ride and occasionally, she had to drag Hiei along. Kuwabara got a little annoyed that every time he tried to make a move on Yukina, Scarlet or Hiei kept getting in the way. Then it hit him. He looked around quickly and found what he was looking for. "Come on Yukina. Let's go on this one next," he said with a smile on his face. Yukina looked up at the ride which read in fancy letters _'Tunnel of Love'_. Scarlet's face paled and Hiei glared at Kuwabara. _"What now, Hiei?"_

"_What do you mean onna?"_

"_You can't be serious about going in after them are you?"_

"_No, I'm not going in there."_

"_Thank God. You scared me for a moment there. The thought of you wanting to go in there willingly was just scary." _

"_How can we stop the baka?"_ Scarlet thought for a moment, but noticed that they where all ready getting on the ride. _"Two options now. Wait for them at the end of the ride and beat the crap out of Kuwabara if he tried anything or go in after them and keep an eye on them." _With time running out, they decided to follow Kuwabara and Yukina. The got in the boat right after them and glared at all the romantic atmosphere. "This is gross," Scarlet said looking around. "I'd think you'd like it in here," Hiei said disgusted with his surroundings. "I'm not completely like Youko. And I doubt he'd like it in here either. It's way too lovey." The walls where painted with bubbles and hearts, adorable animals snuggling together, the night time atmosphere, the twinkling lights impersonating starts, the full moon, it was all sickening to them.

"The baka's trying something," Hiei said in low growl. Scarlet pulled out a seed from her pocket and clenched her fist around it. It glowed a slight light blue due to Scarlet's spirit energy and it took the form of a small doll. When she opened her hand, the seed had turned into a small Kuwabara doll. Hiei raised an eyebrow as she handed it to him. "Go ahead. You're the one who can see what he's doing," she said with a smile as she handed Hiei a small pin.

Kuwabara was holding Yukina close to him as they looked up at the fake night sky. "It's so pretty, Kazuma," Yukina said with a smile. "Not as pretty as you," Kuwabara said as he leaned in for a kiss but then, "OW!" he said as he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. "Are you all right Kazuma?" Yukina asked. "I think so," he said, but then he fell forward into the boat. "What the heck?" he said sitting up. He stood up, but immediately fell down again. "What's going on!" he cried as he got another sharp pain in his butt, leg and arms.

The ride was almost over. Hiei teleports himself and Scarlet out of the tunnel and to where the ride lets off and Scarlet destroys the voodoo plant doll. They watch as Yukina and Kuwabara's boat comes out of the tunnel, Yukina looking worried and Kuwabara face down in the boat. He gets up and rubs his head and glares at Hiei and Scarlet as he gets out of the boat. "What?" Scarlet asked. "You did something!" Kuwabara shouted. "What are you talking about?" Scarlet asked, looking innocent, "How could we do anything? We where waiting for you two right here the whole time." Kuwabara glared at Hiei who just glared back. "Kazuma, how could you blame them?" Yukina asked, defending Scarlet and Hiei. "But-but- ah forget it," Kuwabara sighed and walked off before he lost it. Yukina followed after him. Scarlet and Hiei looked at each other and smirked that their plan had worked.

When it was dark out, the gang regrouped for the fireworks. During the show, Keiko was leaning on Yusuke, Botan on Kurama and Yukina on Kuwabara. It was a regular romantic setting. Hiei and Scarlet sighed at the site and took a walk away from the show. "It's kinda sad," Scarlet said, looking up at the sky. Hiei looked at Scarlet, confused. "What is?"

"My love life. All the guys who like me are psychos who either want me for my body, my powers, or they just want to destroy the three worlds," she said with kind of an amused smirk on her face. "Love is for the weak." Scarlet blinked at Hiei's response. "You calling me weak? 'Cause if memory serves, I beat all four of you easily without using any of my specialties."

"But you got caught because you protected us."

"So? You'd do the same thing for Yukina and them." Hiei shut up after that; she got him. "Hey, let's go in there," Scarlet said looking at a haunted house type thing. Hiei shrugged and went with her; it was better than being out there with all the lovebirds.

They went in and looked around at all the things that would normally scare a human; decapitated bodies, vampires, demons, that kind of stuff. Scarlet and Hiei laughed at some of the other people in there screaming their heads off. Even if it didn't scare them, they had a good time laughing at the pathetic things humans can get scared of. "I guess this is a fun house to us," Scarlet said as she looked around at the pathetic attempt to capture a demon's looks that was in front of her.

Hiei and Scarlet went down another hall. They looked around, everything was different. "What the hell?" Scarlet asked. Next thing she knew, she was falling but she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and there was Hiei holding onto the edge of the hole that appeared out of nowhere with one hand and the other was holding her hand. Hiei looked like he was straining. Scarlet wasn't heavy, but his grip on the edge of the hole wasn't that strong, and it wasn't like he could take time to get a stronger grip. Scarlet, being light and agile, quickly climbed up Hiei's arm and wrapped her arms around his neck, she was about to grab the edge of hole as well, but someone came over to the edge and looked down at them. Scarlet looked up with wide eyes and Hiei glared at the person. The person then stepped on Hiei's fingers as hard as they could, breaking them all. Hiei did his best to hold on, but he couldn't and he and Scarlet fell into the blackness.


	14. A NotSo Pleasant Surprise

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 14: A Not-So Pleasant Surprise_**

Kurama and the others had headed back to the mansion after the fireworks. Scarlet said that she and Hiei would be back after their walk. Everyone had gone to bed by now, but Kurama couldn't go to sleep. He had this feeling that he couldn't shake. "I'm sure they're all right," he thought and force the thought out of his mind and fell asleep.

The next morning, there was still no sign of Hiei or Scarlet. "Where could they be?" Yukina asked worriedly. "They both know how to take care of themselves. I'm sure they're fine," Yusuke said as he sipped his orange juice. "But what if they're not?" Botan countered, "You never know what can happen."

"I'm trying to be optimistic here!" Yusuke shouted at Botan. Everyone was quiet after that. No one said anything, but they where all worried about Hiei and Scarlet.

However, the silence was broken by a strong energy coming towards the mansion. The boys immediately ran outside to intercept the being coming towards them. They where surprised when they saw an innocent looking female kicking demon ass. It was pretty obvious that they where part of Kyo's gang, they looked just like the other demons they had killed before. The female looked about twenty. She had short black hair, green eyes, human ears and cat ears, a cat tail and was wearing a black kimono. She finished off the last of the demons and took a deep breath. "I seriously need to start breathing more when I fight," she said to herself, not noticing the boys. "Uh…." Kuwabara said, staring at the female. "Huh?" she said as she finally noticed the boys, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see ya there."

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Yusuke asked. "Oh, I'm Ayame! And you guys must be the ones that Scarlet's hanging out with." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Ayame confused while Kurama's eyes grew wide. "What's up, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, noticing his expression. Kurama stares at the female, "…..you're dead…."

_FLASH_

Hiei awoke with a huge headache. The last thing he remembered was falling. He winced in pain when he clenched his hand into a fist. He had forgotten that his fingers where broken. It was then he realized that he was chained to the wall. He tried to break free, but he couldn't, the chains where enchanted to suppress his spirit energy, like spirit cuffs. He looked to his right and he saw Scarlet chained up as well, but she was still unconscious. "Scarlet," Hiei said, trying to wake her up. When she didn't wake up, he thought he'd give a personal wake up call, _"Scarlet, wake up!"_ Scarlet's eyes closed tighter then slowly opened. "What the hell?" she asked when she found out everything Hiei had a few moments before. "I do apologize for this, Scarlet, but you do understand, since you oppose me, I can't treat you any different as this filthy mutt," Kyo said entering the room. Hiei was just about to retort to that comment, but. "You call him that again and I'll make _sure _you can't talk!" Scarlet growled. Hiei stared at Scarlet, wondering why in Hell's name was she so defensive of him; he could take care of himself. Well, Scarlet's remark hit Kyo below the belt, because he lost it. He went to Scarlet and started strangling her. "Let her go!" Hiei growled. Hiei stopped and listened to himself for a moment. He sounded like Yusuke when he was defending Keiko. Why in seven Hell's would he sound like that? Hiei pushed it out of his mind and continued to glare at Kyo. Scarlet managed to choke out a small evil chuckle, "You really-going to-kill me?" Kyo's eyes grew wide in realization of what he was doing and he let go of Scarlet. "Someone will be here to _take care of you_, shortly," Kyo said as he left the room. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hiei asked. Scarlet looked over to Hiei with a semi-scared expression, "You don't wanna know."

_FLASH_

"What the hell are you talking about Kurama? She's standing in front of us, she can't be dead," Kuwabara said stupidly. "Oh, Scarlet must've told you. Surprising, I thought she'd never tell anyone," Ayame said. "Actually, I found Scarlet at your grave," Kurama said, staring coldly at the female. "Oh, chill, Red. That ass Kyo brought me back to attack my girl, Scarlet. Like hell I'd do that! So I took off and here I am," Ayame said with a smile. "Kyo can resurrect people?" Yusuke asked skeptically. "Yeah. He's a psychic demon."

"He's a psychic demon!" Kurama asked stunned. Ayame nodded, "Yeah. Scary thought ain't it?"

"What kind of demon are you?" Yusuke asked. "I'm a creation, just like Scarlet, but I'm made from scratch. I'm one of a kind!" she said with a smile, "But mostly, I'm closest to a Shadow Cat."

"How'd you know Scarlet's a member of the team?" Kurama asked. "Kyo's got a big mouth, 'specially when he's giving orders. He doesn't get that I'm just like Scarlet; I don't do orders." Just then, Ayame's eyes grow wide. "I'm so stupid! I completely forgot! Kyo said something about capturing Scarlet! Why do I have the memory of a goldfish!" Ayame said as she pounded her head. "What! Then what are we doing here! Let's go!" Yusuke said. Ayame nodded and led the boy's to Kyo's hideout.

_FLASH _

Hiei refused to scream as the searing hot blade came on him yet again. This would be the fifty-eighth time the dungeon master had preformed this particular torture. Even if Hiei was a fire demon, the hot blade cutting into his flesh burnt like hell. Hiei breathed heavily as his torturer took a break to switch tools. At this time, Hiei glanced over to Scarlet who was being tortured as well, but not in the same fashion; the tortures done to her where the kind that wouldn't leave psychical scars. She was held underwater until she almost drowned, then pulled up just in time. She was also punched and beaten, but only enough to create bruises, occasionally a bit of blood leaked from the wound, but nothing serious enough to leave a scar. She also occasionally got electrocuted, but that was only when she had the strength to backtalk to her torturers.

Hiei winced as a whip came down and cut into him. He could tell by the feel of it that it wasn't a normal whip. He looked up at the whip and his eyes grew wide when he saw it was just like Kurama's Rose Whip. The whip came down again and again, cutting into Hiei over and over again. Hiei breathed heavily as his torturer took a few extra seconds to get ready for the final strike with the whip. He was just about to hit Hiei when the whip disintegrated in his hand. He turned and glared at Scarlet, who was glaring back at him. Hiei looked over to her, her eyes becoming glazed over, like she was fighting back tears. Hiei's torturer went over to Scarlet and punched her in the face. She looked back up at him, her eyes filled with hatred, "I'd rather kill myself than let my weapons be used to torture someone I love." Hiei stared at Scarlet softly, "….onna…."

_FLASH_

Ayame and the boys just defeated a large amount of demons protecting the area. With Ayame leading, they followed her further and further underground. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Yusuke asked, getting fed up with all the running. "I'm sure Kyo's so old fashioned that he'd keep the dungeons in the basement," Ayame snapped as she found the door at the end of the 'never ending' stairs. Using a blast of shadow energy, she broke down the door. Three men came charging at them, but Kurama easily took care of them with his Rose Whip. "Oh my, God!" Ayame said with a gasp. The boys looked in the same direction she was and freaked. "Hiei! Scarlet!" Kurama said running over to them. They where chained to the wall. Hiei was shirtless with countless wounds, Scarlet only a few, and both of them had stab wounds through the chest. "Are they….?" Kuwabara couldn't even bring himself to finish the question. Kurama checked for a pulse, "They're……..dead…."


	15. Mourning

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 15: Mourning_**

Kurama broke the chains and grabbed Scarlet's limp body as Yusuke grabbed Hiei's. "Let's get them out of here," Kurama said and left the room with everyone behind him. They got out of the hideout without much resistance; after all, they killed most everyone getting in. Ayame and Kuwabara did most of the fighting since Kurama and Yusuke where carrying their friends' corpses.

Later that day, Hiei and Scarlet's funeral was held. Although neither one of them would want one, they got one. Yukina was crying, tear gems falling onto the floor. When they where about to bury the caskets, Yukina put all the tear gems in two bags, giving one to Scarlet and one to Hiei to have buried with them.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other, both all ready knowing what the other was thinking. They nodded to each other and walked over to Yukina. "Yukina, can we talk to you?" Yusuke asked. Yukina looked to Yusuke and Kurama with a questioning look but agreed. They lead her outside, underneath Hiei's favorite tree, the place where he and Scarlet where to be buried in a few moments. "What is it?" Yukina asked; her eyes still a bit teary. "It's about your brother," Yusuke said quietly. "Have you found him?" she asked hopefully. Yusuke and Kurama looked at her sadly. "Hiei was your brother," Kurama said, his voice almost breaking. Yukina froze; Hiei was her brother? "Why didn't he tell me?" she said, her voice breaking and tears falling from her eyes yet again. "He didn't want to hurt you. He thought that you'd be better off not knowing," Yusuke said, practically repeating what Hiei had told him. "Why would he think that?" Yukina cried into Kurama's chest. Kurama rubbed Yukina's back in an attempt to calm her down, but nothing worked. It didn't surprise Kurama or Yusuke. She had just found out she had been with her brother all this time and now he's dead. They'd probably have the same reaction.

It had been a few days since the funeral. Yukina was still getting over the shock that her brother was Hiei and he was dead. She had to return to Koorime today; the boys offered to walk her, but she insisted on going alone. Before she left however, she thought she'd visit her brother's grave. It all made since now; why he was always protecting her, why he was so abusive towards Kuwabara, all of it. It also explained why Scarlet decided to go with them at the theme park. She didn't let on she noticed, but she did. "I wonder how long Scarlet knew?" she thought to herself as she decided to head back home.

Yukina was just a little ways away from the graves when she heard something rumbling. She turned around and hid behind one of the trees nearby. She watched as the ground near the graves shook and broke apart. She gasped as Hiei and Scarlet stepped out of the graves. At first, she was relieved yet scared, but it turned to pure fear when Hiei and Scarlet turned into two demons, one with green skin and black hair and the other with red skin and blonde hair. "That was too easy," the green one that impersonated Scarlet said. "Yeah, Kyo will be pleased," the red one said. Yukina couldn't help but gasp which brought the two demons' attention to her. "Let's give Kyo-sama a new toy," the green one said and appeared behind Yukina and knocked her out. He picked her up and ran back to the base with the red demon.

I'm sorry it's so short, but I don't have much of a choice. I can't let anymore spill in this chapter. And it's an awesome cliffy.


	16. Reunited

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 16: Reunited_**

Yukina yelped a bit as the demon dropped her on the floor. Both looked menacing in the dim light, both with evil smiles. She heard someone else enter the room, then saw the two demons bow then leave the room. She looked up into dark green eyes that where pure evil. She fell back and whimpered her way to the wall. "Who… who are you?" she asked fearfully. "I… am Kyo," he said with an evil smile, "And you … are my new slave."

_FLASH_

It's been weeks since Yukina's abduction and the boys still knew nothing about it. Kuwabara had been getting worried though. Yukina promised to come back soon. Kuwabara still felt bad about all the stuff he said about Hiei; now he knew why he was always stopping him from getting close to Yukina and he figured that Scarlet knew as well, since she helped Hiei keep him from making a move on Yukina at the theme park, but how did she know? Hiei wasn't the kind of guy to just tell someone and she couldn't read his mind or anything.

"Something's wrong. Yukina would've been back by now," Botan said looking out the window. "You've got that right," Koenma said, walking into the room in his teenage form. "What's up, Koenma?" Yusuke asked. "I just got a message from Koorime. Yukina never made it home."

"WHAT!" everyone shouted. "I knew we should've walked her back!" Kuwabara cried as anger and worry surged through him. "What could've happened to her?" Kurama asked worriedly. "Any number of things," Koenma answered grimly. "Man, Hiei would kill us if he found out," Yusuke said, only saddening the mood even more. "How much you'd bet it was Kyo?" Ayame asked. "What would he want with Yukina?" Kuwabara asked. "Who knows, but he looks for girls to try and break them. I hope she has a strong spirit."

With that, they all ran outside, running towards Kyo's hideout, but they didn't get very far. "What the hell!" Yusuke shouted at the scene before him. There, right in front of them, stood Kyo, and Hiei and Scarlet! Kyo laughed, "I see you've noticed my new warriors."

"What have you done to them!" Kurama demanded, losing his cool very quickly. Kyo laughed again, "I brought them back. What else does it look like?"

"How'd you control Scarlet?" Kuwabara asked. "Bringing her back was a huge advantage in itself, but the fact that she joined mines with the pathetic mutt guaranteed it."

"What?" Kurama asked with a small expression of shock. "Oh, you didn't know? She did it so I couldn't control him anymore, but all it did was allow me to use his mind to control hers. She didn't think of that one," Kyo said with an evil smirk, as Hiei and Scarlet laughed evilly as well. "Hiei! Scarlet! Snap out if it!" Yusuke shouted to them, but the continued laughing. "Scarlet, be a dear, would you?" Kyo said in a seductive voice. Scarlet smirked seductively and tackled Ayame. "Ayame!" Kuwabara shouted as Scarlet put her hand on Ayame's head and a bright light shot out of her hand. When the light dimmed, Ayame had the same look in her eyes as Scarlet and Hiei did. "Fuck," Yusuke said quietly as he realized that Ayame was now under Kyo's control as well.

_FLASH_

Yukina was scrubbing the floors in one of the many dungeons in Kyo's hideout. During the weeks she had been there, she had been beaten and sexually abused, not raped though, and not only by Kyo. Her arms where raw and bleeding slightly and a new wound would appear if a feather met her skin; it was a miracle she didn't bleed while she cleaned. Yukina couldn't help but cry occasionally. The boys didn't know where she was and the thought of Hiei remained close to her and the fact that he was gone hurt worse than any of the wounds she got.

She had been ordered to clean up every single dungeon, and that's what she was going to do; she was on the final one when she found it occupied. She was going to come back, but one of the demons working in that dungeon told her to come in and clean up the blood on the floor. Yukina swallowed the lump in her throat and went in, and the sight before her horrified her, but it also gave her some relief. "Hiei! Scarlet!" she shouted as she ran over to Hiei.

Hiei couldn't see very well right now. The loss of blood was getting to him, but he knew that voice. "Yukina!" he said in shock. "Back off!" one of the dungeon masters said and pulled Yukina away from Hiei, making her clean the blood off the floor.

"Aaaahhh!" Scarlet screamed. About ten minutes before Yukina came in, Scarlet was injected with some type of chemical, and because of it she was seeing her greatest fears along with searing pain shooting throughout her body.

Yukina couldn't stand the screams and looked at them with teary eyes. Those teary eyes then became fearful when the dungeon masters took different devices of torture and went to Hiei and Scarlet. Scarlet got suffocated while Hiei kept getting beatings. Yukina couldn't stand it anymore. "Stop it! Onni-chan!" she cried as she ran to the dungeon master and pulled his arm back so he couldn't hit Hiei. Hiei's eyes grew wide at the words 'onni-chan'. "Insolent wretch!" he bellowed and slapped Yukina hard across the face. The force of the blow made her crash into the wall, knocking her out. "Yukina!" Hiei cried and thrashed against the chains. "You'll pay for that," the dungeon master said as he loomed over Yukina's limp body, about to slay her. "NO!" he shouted and broke the chains. With new found energy, Hiei killed one of the dungeon masters. The other one was about to attack Hiei, but a plant wrapped around his body and he started to glow light blue.

Scarlet smirked as the energy broke the chains and she made her way over to Hiei, not really being able to see everything. She found Hiei and let him feed off the energy from her Energy Rose. "Scarlet," he started to say but was cut off by Scarlet. "Save it. We need to get out of here," she said and walked to the door as Hiei picked up Yukina and carried her out, the Energy Rose slowly killing the dungeon master while strengthening Hiei.

_FLASH_

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama where still fighting Ayame, 'Hiei' and 'Scarlet', and getting no where. "What the hell?" Yusuke said quietly and out of breath. All three where exhausted; standing on their last legs. 'Hiei' and 'Scarlet' where about to slash all three, but both where slashed in half, turning them back into the red and green demon which was their true form. The boys stared at the object that sliced killed the demons, then the person holding the weapon. "Hiei! Scarlet!" Yusuke shouted, seeing the real ones, Hiei holding Yukina protectively. Kyo stared in disbelief, but neither Scarlet nor Hiei paid any attention to him, but rather, Ayame. Scarlet growled a bit as she lunged at her, attacking her with all she had.

"Wait! Kyo's controlling her!" Kuwabara shouted. "No, he's not," Hiei responded, "That's not even the real Ayame. It's another fake." Yusuke face palmed, "How can we be so stupid!" No one replied to that and watched the fight, in which, Kyo took his escape.

Ayame and Scarlet seemed evenly matched, matching blow for blow. "How do you expect to beat me? I have ever ability that the real Ayame had and you could never beat her!" Ayame shouted, confident she had Scarlet beat. "True, but that doesn't mean I don't have a technique to beat _you_!" Scarlet started glowing a funky blue color and she charged at Ayame, creating a huge dust cloud due to the impact.

"Scarlet!" Kurama shouted worriedly. All four boys ran closer, but stopped when the dust cleared someone and there stood Ayame's body, completely incased in stone as well as the spirit of the demon who posed as Ayame. Before anyone knew what was going on, a spirit fox came out of the remainder of the cloud and attacked the spirit, causing the statue to become dust in the wind. The fox then collapsed. "Scarlet!" cried as he ran to the fox's side. "That's Scarlet!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Yes, in her spirit fox form," Yusuke said. Kurama picked up the weakened fox, cradling it in his arms and ran back to the mansion, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei following.

I am so sorry, Yukina lovers! I love her too and it killed me to have to do that to her, but I needed an excuse for Hiei to get them out of there in their state and that was it.


	17. Deception

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 17: Deception_**

Two months after Scarlet defeated the Ayame impersonate, Scarlet was still out cold. Botan had healed Hiei as well as Yukina as best she could; Yukina finished healing Hiei when she regained consciousness. They had gone on their usual missions and stuff, but there was no sign of Kyo. "Where the heck is that guy!" Yusuke shouted as he stared angrily out the window. "Please, take it easy, Yusuke," Keiko pleaded. "How can I! This guy has humiliated us, captured and tortured three of my friends, used Ayame's image against us, used Hiei and Scarlet's images against us, and I'm supposed to take it easy!"

"We all feel your rage, Yusuke, but getting upset about it isn't going to bring us any closer to finding Kyo," Kurama stated as calmly as he could. "Hey, where is Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. "In his room. I think Yukina went to check on him," Botan stated.

Botan was only half right. Yukina did check on him, but they left to go to the infirmary; they wanted to check on Scarlet. "Why hasn't she gotten up yet?" Yukina asked, her eyes becoming misty. "The attack she used to defeat that demon, it took most of her life energy," Hiei replied. Yukina ran to her brother and started crying on his shoulder, "Why! Everyday we come down here and there's still nothing! I've healed her wounds and give her some of my energy everyday!" Yukina broke down. The floor was becoming littered with tear gems.

Hiei wrapped his arms around Yukina, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Wake up, Scarlet," he pleaded in his mind, the scene from when they where in the dungeon replaying in his mind.

_I winced as a whip came down and cut into me. I could tell by the feel of it that it wasn't a normal whip. I looked up at the whip and felt my eyes grow wide when I saw it was a Rose Whip. The whip came down again and again, cutting into me numerous times. I breathed heavily as my torturer took a few extra seconds to get ready for the final strike with the whip. As the demon was just about to hit me, the whip disintegrated in his hand. The demon turned and glared at Scarlet, who was glaring back at him. I looked over to her, her eyes becoming glazed over, like she was fighting back tears. The demon went over to her and punched her in the face. I tried to break free, but I didn't have the strength to move. She looked back up at him, her eyes filled with hatred, "I'd rather kill myself than let my weapons be used to torture someone I love." I stared at Scarlet softly, feeling something I never had before, "…onna…"_

Hiei pushed the memory out of his mind. He could feel his body heat rising and it was making him uncomfortable. He embraced Yukina, hiding his face in her hair. He knew his face was at least pink and it bothered him.

Yukina could feel Hiei's uneasiness. She smiled slightly as she hugged her brother, rubbing his back slightly. "It's okay, onni-chan," she whispered into his ear. Hiei smiled slightly, knowing he had someone to talk to about it.

A few days later, while the boys where out on a mission, Yukina visited Scarlet on her own instead of waiting for Hiei to get back. She braced herself as she walked down the long hall. She knew that Scarlet's chances of coming out of her coma where slim. After that attack, she barely had any life energy left. Yukina swallowed, gathering up her courage and walked through the door. The site before her startled her. No one was there! She ran looking for a doctor, but no one was there. She frantically ran around the mansion, looking for someone; she found no one.

Panicking, she ran into Koenma's office. "Koenma-sama!" she pleaded. "What is it Yukina?" he asked, seeing the panic on her face. "Everyone had disappeared from the mansion! Including Scarlet!" Koenma's eyes grew wide from Yukina's statement, "Everyone just…. Disappeared?" Yukina nodded, "I was the only one there." Koenma got up from his desk and turned into his teenage form. "We need to look for clues," he said. Yukina nodded and they headed back to the mansion to search for anything relating to Scarlet's disappearance.

"Man, this is hopeless! We're never going to find that bastard!" Yusuke said, slamming the door behind him. "Because of Hiei and Scarlet, his plans backfired. He's probably thinking of something else," Kurama said. "You're right," Koenma said, walking into the room. "What's wrong Koenma," Kuwabara asked when he saw Koenma's distraught face. Koenma didn't say a thing, he just handed Yusuke. Yusuke read it and his eyes grew wide. "What's it say?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke passed the note around, from Kuwabara, to Kurama, and finally to Hiei, who crumpled the note and burned it in his hand.

'_Despite all of experiences together, I thought I'd be considerate and allow you to rest your heart at ease. Don't worry for her, she is my creation, my woman... she's mine; and as such I shall take very good care of her. You'd do best to forget she ever existed, my little friend, for she will surely forget you.'_

"What's with this guy?" Kuwabara said, disgusted with Kyo. "He's despicable," Kurama said, clenching his fists at his sides, so tightly, his nails drew blood from his palms. "This bastard is the lowest," Yusuke growled. Everyone stood there, stewing in their own anger and worry for a few moments before Kurama thought of something. "Hiei, Kyo said you and Scarlet joined minds. Is that true or did he make that up?" Everyone's attention turned to Hiei. Until now, Hiei had been gritting his teeth so hard it's a miracle they didn't break. He looked to Kurama, debating on telling them, but Kurama wouldn't ask if he didn't think it wouldn't help. "Yes, it did happen."

"That means you'd have an easier time locating her with your Jagan eye," Kurama said. Hiei got where he was getting at and immediately began searching. His eyes shot open as he found Scarlet's location. He darted out the door, the other three boys following close behind him.

After a long run and fighting many demons, they came across Kyo's hideout. Hiei darted in ahead of the others. "Please, just be okay, Scarlet," he pleaded in his mind over and over again. Every once in a while, he'd stop and search with his Jagan eye, then start up again; this allowed the other boys to catch up. He kept running until he came into the main chamber. He stopped, searching for Scarlet with his Jagan eye once again, but before he could start running again, all the doors in the chamber slammed shut. "Damn it!" Yusuke said as he looked around the room, trying to find a way out.

Footsteps where heard coming from the northern part of the chamber. "It took you long enough to get here," Kyo said with an evil smirk on his face. All four boys growled at him as he came out of the shadows. "Such hostility. How rude of you. There's a lady present," Kyo said, signaling to his left. There, in the corner of the room, was Scarlet, awake, but dressed in a slinky skin tight black dress with no back and just enough to cover her ass, that is, until she bends down with black shoes the lace up her leg to her mid calf.

"Scarlet!" Kurama shouted over to her in worry. "He's playing 'dress up' with her!" Yusuke exclaimed, his anger rising. Who knows what else he's done to her while they've been gone. They couldn't stand it anymore. All four boys rushed Kyo, and surprisingly wounded him pretty badly. Hiei was just about to finish Kyo off, when Scarlet jumped in between them. Hiei stopped in his tracks, staring in disbelief at Scarlet. "Onna, move!" he shouted at her. "No! I won't let you harm, Kyo!" she shouted back. "Are you crazy onna! We're here to get you out of here!" he said, grabbing Scarlet's arm, but she jerked her arm away. "How dare you talk to me as if you know me! How dare you try and take me away from my love!"


	18. Tormented Minds

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

AN: I forgot to give props to the note and Scarlet's outfit to Cat. So, props now! Love ya, girl!

**_Chapter 18: Tormented Minds_**

Hiei stared in disbelief at Scarlet. His heart just felt like it was ripped out and shredded into thousands of pieces. "Scarlet, it's us," Kurama said, approaching them. "I don't know who you are! Stop talking to me like you know me!" she shouted and blasted them all away from her. "Damn, how are we supposed to beat her?" Yusuke asked his friends. Hiei glared at Kyo, the note replaying his mind. "What did you do to her!" he demanded.

Kyo stood up, Scarlet supporting him. He smiled down at Hiei, "I did nothing. This is how I intended her to be. I made a mistake of letting her be too much like Youko, but that's all taken care of now." Kurama gritted his teeth, losing his temper very rapidly. He lost control and transformed into Youko.

Scarlet stared as Kurama transformed into Youko, not believing the sight before her. "Why do I feel like I know him?" she thought to herself as she watched Youko attack Kyo. Everyone seemed surprised that Scarlet didn't stop Youko from attacking Kyo. "Please, stop!" she shouted. She fell to the ground, the dress no longer being very censoring, and she grabbed her head. "Stop it!" she shouted again. "Scarlet!" Hiei called out, running over to her. He held her shoulders and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Her entire body's shaking…" he thought as he held Scarlet, trying to get her to calm down. It wasn't working; Scarlet's mind was thrashing. It was a battle between what she really knew and what Kyo wanted her to know. Kurama's image was the clearest thing in her mind.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Kyo said in a rage. He was going to attack Hiei, but Youko's Rose Whip wrapped around him. "You've done enough damage," he growled and pulled the whip tighter. Kyo growled and teleported out of the room. "Hey, what's going on?" Kuwabara shouted as the castle around them began to fade and as they began to fall into darkness.

"Uh, what happened?" Yusuke said as he woke up. "Good, you're awake," a female voice said. Yusuke's eyes shot open and he saw Botan standing over him. "What happened?" he asked. "Scarlet saved your butts again," she said. He looked at Botan, confused, "I thought she didn't know who we where?"

"She still doesn't, but she saved you anyway," she said with a sigh. "But why?"

"Kurama, that's why. No matter what Kyo did or does, she can't forget the person she's apart of. She's his clone, but they're also like family. There's no way Kyo could erase him from her," Botan stated with a small smile on her face. Yusuke smiled and looked around, seeing Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama all out cold in the infirmary. "Where is she?" he asked. "In her room. I helped her change out of that awful dress," she said, shuddering at the thought. "I'm gonna go talk to her," he said and left the room.

Yusuke walked up to Scarlet's room and knocked, "Scarlet, you in there?"

"It's open," he heard from inside. He opened the door and sighed when he saw Scarlet in her normal clothes. "Yusuke, right?" she asked. Yusuke nodded and shut the door behind him. "How ya doing?" he asked. "I'm fine, but I don't remember anything, according to Botan," she turned to look at Yusuke, "Do you know what happened to me?" Yusuke sat on the bed next to Scarlet and sighed. "Kind of. Kyo said that this is how he intended you to be, with no free will. I think he erased your memory and created new ones somehow."

"It wouldn't surprise me. He is a psychic demon," she said, somewhat depressed. Yusuke didn't know what to do. "How can I help her remember?" he wondered. Then something hit him. "Hey, what made you save us?" he asked. "That boy with red hair; when he turned into that guy with silver hair…. I just felt like I knew him. And if you where friends with him… I guess one thing led to another."

_FLASH_

Hiei awoke in the infirmary, praying that everything was just a bad dream, but after he looked around, he knew it wasn't. Paying no heed to Botan, Hiei left he infirmary and headed to his room. "Hiei," he heard from behind him. He stopped and felt Yukina hug him. "I know you're upset, but it isn't Scarlet's fault, or yours," she said comfortingly. "I know…. But it still hurts all the same," he said and pulled away from Yukina and ran into his room.

Hiei shut his door and locked it. He slid down, his back on the door. He tried to fight it, but his eyes where tearing. "I can't…" he said as he closed his eyes, tears falling down his face, "I can't be crying…" But he was. As the tears rolled off his face, they crashed to the floor, as small silver orbs.

_FLASH_

Yusuke and Scarlet had finished talking, Yusuke doing the best he could to answer all of her questions. Yusuke had left and Scarlet had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. "Yusuke didn't know too much about me," she thought as she walked down the hall. She stopped in her tracks. "What?" she thought. She looked towards the door at her left, feeling immense sadness coming from within. She looked down at the ground and saw two silver gems that just rolled out from underneath the door. She picked them up and held them close to her chest, feeling that they where significant somehow. She walked closer to the door, but somehow knew it would be locked. She ran down the hall and back into her room. She then went to the window and climbed out of it. She carefully walked along the ledge until she got to the room from before. It was pitch black, but she knew how to get around that. She quietly opened the window and slipped into the room. She looked at the boy sitting against the door, small silver gems like the ones she found outside his door littering the floor around him. "I never got his name," she thought as she slowly and stealthily walked over to him. She bent down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Hiei's head snapped up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw it was Scarlet and buried his head in his arms, hiding the fact that he was crying. "It's okay," she said, rubbing his shoulder a bit. Hiei still refused to look at her. Scarlet sat down next to him and pulled him closer to her. "I might not be able to remember anything, but I know you meant something to me," she whispered in his ear. Hiei's eyes grew wide; did this mean their bond was stronger than Kyo?

Scarlet held Hiei close to her, though she had no idea why; she just felt she needed too. Hiei felt his heart racing. He knew what he wanted to do, but he was afraid of his heart being broken again. "Scarlet?" he asked quietly. "Hm?"

"What do you think of me? Do I mean anything to you, _now_?" Scarlet closed her eyes, "I don't even know your name…" Hiei closed his eyes, his heart feeling like it was being crushed. "But," she continued, "I'm still drawn to you. So if you say 'I love you' or something around those lines… I'd say them back, with all my heart." Hiei stared at Scarlet with warm eyes. "I love you," he whispered then placed his lips on hers. After a moment, Hiei broke the kiss and looked into Scarlet's eyes. "I love you, too… Hiei, I love you, too."


	19. Silver Moon Ball, Part I

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

AN: My Sci-Fi teacher got on my case about my writing style, so now I've been writing everything the way she said too. I think it might make it a bit easier for you guys to read, but I dunno, but please tell me.

**_Chapter 19: Silver Moon Ball, Part I_**

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara where all sitting in the kitchen; Kurama had just finished making breakfast. They all picked at their food; none of them where really hungry to begin with.

Their attention was brought to someone walking in the room. It was Scarlet. They all stared at her as she walked into the room.

She stared at them all, her hands on her hips. "What's with the gloomy atmosphere? We're supposed to be partying!"

The boys all looked at her confused.

Scarlet sighed and looked to Yusuke. "Oh, and Yusuke, remind me to kick your ass later. You weren't helpful at all."

"Scarlet!" everyone shouted gleefully.

Yusuke and Kuwabara tackled Scarlet to the ground playfully and started wrestling with her, which she easily won.

"Yep, you're normal," Yusuke said with a playful smile.

Scarlet smirked at Yusuke and looked over to Kurama who was just standing there watching the scene. She walked over and Kurama gave her a brotherly hug.

"I was worried about you," he said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Scarlet pulled away from the hug gently and looked at looked at the three boys before her. "By the way, Koenma said he had an assignment for us."

"You gotta be kidding me! You just got back to normal!" Yusuke shouted.

"Go take it up with him," Scarlet said smiling.

Kuwabara and Yusuke ran out of the kitchen and upstairs in a hurry. Kurama simply shook his head and looked to Scarlet, "You seem happy."

"I got my memory back. And I've been planning all types of ways to torture Kyo," she said, smirking evilly.

Kurama smiled, "I'm sure all of us would like in on that when you decide."

Scarlet blinked. That was the darkest thing she's ever heard Kurama say. She smiled though. It proved how much he cared for her as a sister. She smiled again then grabbed Kurama's hand and led him up to Koenma's office.

When they entered, they found Hiei, Keiko, Yukina and Botan all there waiting for them.

"What's going on, Koenma?" Yusuke demanded.

"I have an assignment for you all."

"We got that!" he shouted.

"Just listen to him," Scarlet scolded.

Yusuke crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath, but no one seemed to notice. "Well?"

Koenma cleared his throat. "This assignment isn't even close to usual." He looked around at everyone, making sure he had their attention, which he did. "You'll be going to a ball."

"What!" Yusuke shouted.

"A ball moron. The Silver Moon Ball. It's pretty much required that all Rei-kai officers attend it," Scarlet said matter-of-factly.

"So, we have to go?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"That's why he's telling us to go," Scarlet growled. Then another thing came to her. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow," Koenma stated simply.

"And you're just telling us now!" Yusuke shouted.

"Scarlet was still under the effects of whatever Kyo had done and I wasn't exactly able to before." Koenma paused then quickly added, "Oh, and the girls are going with you. Date's are required."

Kuwabara started snickering. "That means Hiei's gotta go with Scarlet."

"So what?" Scarlet snapped coldly.

Kuwabara was taken aback, almost falling over.

Hiei smirked at the scene, but only Kurama noticed.

Scarlet sighed and turned her attention back to Koenma. "Is that all?"

Koenma nodded and dismissed everyone.

Scarlet was ahead of everyone, heading back to her room when she heard Botan's excited voice. "Mall time!"

Yusuke groaned, "No way, Botan."

"Come on, Yusuke. You know you don't have a suit," Keiko stated.

"And we all know Hiei doesn't have on," Botan added.

Hiei glared at Botan and would've threatened her if he didn't feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill girls. I'll make sure they get decent suits," Scarlet said.

None of them would've admitted it, but they where relieved Scarlet stepped in. They weren't exactly looking forward to shopping with Botan.

Botan smiled, "All right! I'll go get the money from Koenma!" With that, she ran back towards Koenma's office.

Scarlet shook her head, "There's something wrong with her..."

The boys all nodded in agreement.

Later, the group was at the mall. Botan squealed with excitement and took Keiko and Yukina dress shopping while Scarlet took the boys the other way to get suits.

"I can't believe you're doing this…" Yusuke complained.

"Quit whining, Yusuke. I'm not looking forward to seeing you in a tux either." Scarlet smirked at Yusuke's glare.

Inside the store, Scarlet pulled the boys around, looking at the different types of suits. After a while, she figured out the best type for each boy.

Hiei leaned against the wall near the entrance to the store. He didn't want anything to do with this. What was wrong with what he was wearing? He hated the 'formal' rule.

Scarlet closed her eyes and imagined each boy in their suits. "Okay…

Kuwabara: light blue tux and neck tie. Kurama: White tux and neck tie. Yusuke: Oh god… traditional black tux and bow tie. That's all I can see you in."

"Hey, what about Shorty?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't worry about Hiei. I'll get him later," Scarlet said as she tried to find the suits in the boys' sizes.

While Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama where in the fitting rooms, Scarlet went over to Hiei. "Come on, your turn."

"I refuse to wear a suit."

"Come on, Hiei. Please don't do this."

Hiei looked away from her, arms across his chest.

Scarlet caressed his cheek. "Hiei, please…"

Hiei sighed and looked into Scarlet's pleading eyes. "Fine…."

Scarlet smiled and walked over to the rack of suits, looking for a traditional suit for Hiei as well. She knew he wouldn't wear anything but black.

Hiei walked into the fitting room with the suit Scarlet had picked out for him just as the other three where coming out in their suits.

"I hate this," complained Yusuke."

Scarlet smiled, "Well, the girls are gonna be happy. You all look good, even Kuwabara."

Kuwabara smiled, not really getting that it was an insult as well.

Scarlet walked over to Yusuke, fixing up his tux a bit since he put the tie on crooked. She then inspected them from all angles. "Nice. Damn I'm good."

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at his sister. Then his attention was brought to a door opening behind him.

There stood Hiei, all in his tux. It was put on rapidly, you could easily tell that due to the wrinkles in the jacket.

Scarlet shook her head and walked over to Hiei, straightening out his jacket and buttoned the vest so it was straight.

"Man, Hiei, you hate this more than I do," Yusuke said smirking as Scarlet fixed him up.

Scarlet whacked him over the head as she went to pick up a bow tie and placed it around Hiei's neck.

Hiei looked like he wanted to rip it off and burn down the store.

Scarlet smiled, "There. Much better."

Hiei grunted at the statement and looked at her with anger in his eyes. "Can I take it off now?"

Scarlet chuckled. "Yeah, you all can change."

"Thank god!" Yusuke said as he rushed into the changing room, Hiei right behind him.

Kurama and Kuwabara shook their heads as they walked back in as well. They didn't understand what the big deal was. It was just a suit.

Sorry about the long wait. I had a huge case of writer's block but I think I'm over it now. Let's hope so. --


	20. Silver Moon Ball, Part II

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

_**Chapter 20: Silver Moon Ball, Part II**_

It was the day of the ball and everyone was excited; well, except Hiei, all he wanted was out of that suit.

"I love your dress, Keiko!" Botan said gleefully.

Keiko blushes slightly, "Thanks."

She was wearing a light blue, spaghetti-strap dress that hugged her upper body then flowed out a bit at her waist. She had a pink carnation in her hair and light blue dress shoes to match.

Botan's dress was a light pink tank-style top with a slim fit around her whole body. She had light, slender shoes and wore a pearl-type necklace.

"Where's Scarlet and Yukina?" Yusuke complained; he just wanted this night over with, the suit part anyway.

"Scarlet's helping Yukina get ready," Botan said with a smile.

Like on cue, Yukina came down the steps in a light violet dress. It was modest, yet form fitting. She had a circlet of small snow flowers carefully weaved into her hair along with some fire red lilies.

Kuwabara's jaw practically hit the floor when his 'vision of beauty' approached.

Botan's eyes where wide with astonishment. "Scarlet made all that last night!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean she made it?" Yusuke asked a bit confused.

"We couldn't find a dress for Yukina, so Scarlet offered to make one," Keiko stated.

"Well, she did a great job. You look awesome Yukina!" Kuwabara said with his goofy, flirty smile.

"Thank you, Kazuma," Yukina said, smiling up Kuwabara, blushing ever so slightly.

Hiei stood back by the window, resisting the ever growing urge to kill Kuwabara.

"Where's Scarlet?" Kurama asked. It was getting late.

"She said she'd be right down," Yukina said, smiling at Kurama.

"Chill bro, I'm right here."

Scarlet was on the landing of the stairs. Her dress… a black, sleek material, like silk but not. It looked like a strapless, but then the dress continued with black lace going around her shoulders and down her arms. The dress ended about mid thigh with black, sleek boots that reached up to her knees, flat soled.

Hiei felt his heart skip a beat; a few times actually.

Kurama, who was standing near Hiei, noticed his reaction. He pretended not to notice as Scarlet came their way; well, Hiei's way.

"Well, we ready or what?" she said, standing right next to Hiei.

"Just waiting on you," Yusuke said and headed down the hall to Koenma's office.

They arrived at the ball; everyone was there, but no one the Spirit Detectives knew.

"Oh my, god…" Scarlet mumbled to herself; she had stolen from each of these people at least once.

"You all right?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, smiling at her brother.

"Scarlet," Koenma said, "Come over here. I need to introduce you to some people."

Scarlet sweat dropped but did was Koenma said, not wanting to create a fuss.

Hiei looked a bit downhearted as Scarlet went with Koenma, but he kept up his facade and walked over to the wall, leaning against it.

Kurama looked over to Hiei, but then felt someone pulling his arm.

"Come on, Kurama. Let's dance," Botan said, her cat-like expression pasted on her face.

"In a minute, Botan. I have to do something," he said with his polite smile.

Botan looked a little disappointed, but smiled anyway. "All right. I'll be waiting." She walked off to refreshments table.

Kurama sighed slightly then walked over to Hiei who still looked bored with everything. He leaned against the wall next to him, looking around at his surrounds for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be dancing?" Hiei stated, just a bit of coldness in his voice; he had a feeling what Kurama was about to do.

"Hiei, please be honest with me. Do you like Scarlet?"

Hiei sighed; he knew it, it was about Scarlet. "What does it matter if I do?"

That was a yes. Kurama looked to Hiei, a sort of worried look on his face.

Hiei noticed this and scoffed slightly. He pushed himself off the wall and walked away from Kurama; he wasn't about to let Kurama get between him and Scarlet.

Kurama watched Hiei walk away and he felt worried. He knew Scarlet was a bit of a player and he knew what Hiei has gone through… he didn't want him hurt.

After awhile, Scarlet managed to slip away from Koenma; damn could that baby talk. She made her way over to the refreshments table and downed a glass of sake.

"Scarlet," she heard from behind her.

Scarlet turned around and saw Yukina there. "What is it?"

"It seems Hiei and Kurama-san got into an argument. I think it was over you..." she said, looking back towards Kurama and then towards Hiei.

Scarlet sighed and shook her head slightly. "God, men will never stop fighting over me, will they?"

Yukina couldn't help but chuckle. Scarlet made it sound like it was a joke or something.

"Well, how about we each go talk to our bros, eh?"

Yukina nodded in agreement and went to talk to Hiei.

Scarlet sighed slightly and walked over to Kurama.

"Please tell me you're not pulling the over-protective brother shit," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Kurama was a bit startled by Scarlet's sudden appearance as well as the tone of her voice, but he kept calm. "I don't understand."

"Oh, please. Yukina knows her brother and I know mine. Now what the hell did you say to Hiei?"

Kurama looked at Scarlet, his eyes still showing a bit of worry. "I just asked him if he liked you…"

Scarlet immediately knew what happened. "You holding my past against me? 'Cause if memory serves, you where a bigger player than I ever could be," she said, getting a bit defensive.

"I'm just worried… You don't know what he's been through, Scarlet."

"You're right. I don't know. It's his business and if he wants to tell me, he will."

She uncrossed her arms. "You really think I want to see Hiei hurt? I still remember what happened when we were trapped and tortured by Kyo. When Kyo erased my memory, I still remember the look Hiei had on his face when I said I loved Kyo. And I remember what happened that same night! You really think I want to see that again! It broke my heart, Kurama!"

Kurama was slightly taken aback. He didn't think Scarlet felt so strongly about Hiei… and it looked like she was about to shed tears.

"Scarlet… I…"

Scarlet didn't give him time to finish. She turned her back to him and ran off.

Meanwhile, Yukina had just finished talking with Hiei, who seemed to be in a better mood than he was before.

"I'm happy for you, oniichan," Yukina said with a smile.

Hiei smiled back at his sister slightly, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Scarlet running towards the balcony.

"She looked upset…" Yukina had seen her too.

Hiei immediately went to see Scarlet; he could tell by her movements she was about to cry.

When Hiei got there, Scarlet was leaning on the railing, holding back her tears.

"Scarlet?" he said, approaching her slowly.

"I love you, Hiei."

Hiei was a bit surprised to hear her say that, not that he minded it, but he didn't really expect it at the moment.

Scarlet turned to face him. Her eyes where watery, but she refused to cry.

"I love you, and nothing will change that. You know that, right?"

Now Hiei was really confused, but he nodded.

"You know I'd never hurt you intentionally, right?"

Hiei sighed; he had a feeling of what happened. "What did Kurama say?"

"He was worried about me hurting you."

Hiei shook his head. Normally it was the other way around; hell, he was protective of Yukina. Why was Kurama more worried about him than Scarlet?

"Scarlet, you knew me before. How much trust would I have to have to tell someone what I told you?"

Scarlet couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Hiei."

Hiei shrugged and turned to the side; he was trying to hide his small blush.

Scarlet couldn't help chuckling a bit. After all they've been through, Hiei still tried to keep up his cold-hearted facade.

The ball went smoothly after that. Scarlet even managed to get a couple of dances out of Hiei.

Kurama had seen how close the two were and mentally slapped himself for thinking Scarlet would hurt Hiei.

It was almost time to leave, only one more song and all the couples _had_ to dance to it.

Just as everyone was started dancing, an explosion came from the north side of the room.

As the smoke cleared, there stood a male demon with golden hair and violet eyes. He dashed through the guests, most of them running away from him as he came by.

"Scarlet!" he shouted as he saw her.

The boys all looked towards her.

"You know him?" Yusuke asked.

Scarlet sighed and shook her head, "Didn't I kill you all ready?"

"You can't destroy love!" the demon shouted at her.

"I think I like Kuwabara's lines better…" Scarlet said as she readied to kill the demon, but stopped when she realized Hiei had all ready jumped in.

Hiei quickly disposed of the demon, but everyone could tell from his movements that he wasn't killing the demon because he annoyed him; they all knew it was because of Scarlet.

When they got back to the mansion, Yusuke and Kuwabara would not stop ragging on Hiei.

"Hiei and Scarlet sittin' a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they sang teasingly.

They didn't stop there. Kuwabara got on his knees and looked up into the air, his fingers laced. "Scarlet, my beautiful Scarlet. My flower, my angel, my goddess. I know I'll never be worthy of you, but you will you please be mine?"

Yusuke joined in, giggling in a high pitch voice. "Of course my love. Let's go and elope. I don't care that you're half my size," he giggled again.

Before Hiei and Scarlet could go about with their plan to slowly torture them into their graves, Keiko and Botan whacked the two numbskulls over the heads so hard, that it echoed throughout the room.

"Botan, do me a favor. Take 'em up to your room and dress 'em in drag," Scarlet said, resisting the urge to murder the two boys.

Botan smirked and dragged the two unconscious boys up stairs with Keiko's help.

Kurama, who had been stifling a laugh, shook his head and went to his room before the new couple decided to turn on him too.

Koenma simply shook his head and went back to his office to catch up on his paperwork.

"Good night, oniichan. Good night, Scarlet," Yukina said with her usual smile and headed up the stairs to her room.

"Idiots," Hiei mumbled, still pissed at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Scarlet smirked slightly and pecked a kiss on Hiei's cheek.

Hiei blushed slightly and looked to Scarlet; she had a seductive look in her eyes.

Hiei could help but smile slyly. He grabbed Scarlet's hand and led her to his room. They walked in and locked the door behind them, fading into dark solitude of his room.

-- Props to Cat for Kuwabara and Yusuke's antics at the end. Also, the next chapter shall be the final chapter. Hope you be there. --


	21. His End Is Our Beginning

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

AN: Okay people. Here's the final chapter. Hope you like it.

**_Chapter 21: His End Is Our Beginning_**

A few months had passed and Kyo was still out of sight. Scarlet was getting worried. The longer Kyo stayed out of the radar, the stronger the possibility that he's gotten too strong to beat.

While the boys tried to find Kyo in their way, Scarlet went and did her own type of digging. She went around the Makai, talking to old acquaintances, ones she used to sell her stolen items to. After awhile, she found the one she wanted. He always knew everything that was happening in the Makai and if he didn't, he would instantly do it for her.

She walked into his slummy home in the southern Makai. She looked around at the mess; he obviously hadn't improved his cleaning skills since she last visited him.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here."

There he was the scum bag; puke green skin, dingy purple hair spiked up into a mohawk, eyes devoid of all color.

"Hello, Gaku," she said, trying to sound pleasant.

If Gaku didn't look grotesque enough, his smell was even worse. "What are you doing here, Scarlet?" His voice was dripping with lust and desire.

It took all of Scarlet's will power not to grimace. "I need some information," she said, trying to sound seductive.

Apparently her act worked; she could see the lust shining in Gaku's eyes.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware; you still owe me for last time."

Scarlet did her best to keep on a seductive face. "Tell you what. You tell me what I want to know, and I'll pay you twice as much," she said winking.

Gaku shook his head. "I don't think so, Scarlet. I'm not leaving empty handed this time."

In her mind, Scarlet was plotting a horrible death for this sex hungry pig but she didn't let it show on her face. As sort of a down payment, she pulled her shirt down, revealing her bare shoulders and _a lot_ of cleavage.

Gaku eyed the vixen greedily and almost jumped her when she pulled her shirt back up.

"Tell me what I want to know and you'll get more," she said.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, his voice dripping with lust and desire.

"Where's Kyo?"

Gaku practically choked when Kyo's name was brought up. "You're going after **_him_**!"

"Do you know where he is or not?"

"Of course I do. He's in the Mentai Mountains. Is that all you needed?"

Scarlet smirked, "Yes, yes it was." She pulled out her rose and sliced Gaku into small pieces, his blood only adding to the mess of his small home.

"Bout time he kicked the bucket," she said then left the house in a hurry.

At Koenma's however, the Spirit Detectives are still in the library searching on places where Kyo might be.

"Ugh! If I wanted to be this bored I would have gone to school!" Yusuke shouted, frustrated with all the searching.

"Shut up, Detective," Hiei said. His head was pounding; he had been searching with Jagan for hours and came up empty.

Kurama sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Where could he be?"

"Eastern Makai: Mentai Mountains."

The guys quickly turned around and saw Scarlet leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. She looked annoyed or something but no one asked her what was wrong.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked; he didn't want to go on a wild goose chase.

Scarlet nodded. "Positive."

"Well, let's get going!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they left to Koenma's office.

Koenma didn't even hesitate giving them a portal; they need to get rid of Kyo _now_.

Scarlet led the group into the mountains. She knew Kyo best so it was the only logical thing to do. Unfortunately, Kyo didn't always like logic so he was still incredibly difficult to find.

"He's over that mountain!" Kuwabara shouted to the group.

Scarlet nodded; she could sense it as well.

"We've got another problem," Yusuke said as he stared ahead at the arm Kyo sent to fight them.

"He's up to something…" Kurama stated.

"And I can only imagine what. But this is going to take forever and it's only going to be a waste of energy," Scarlet said as she was about to waste the army along with the majority of her spirit energy, but Hiei put his hand in front of her.

"You and Kurama go after Kyo. We'll take care of these bakas."

Scarlet smiled. "Thanks Hiei." She pecked a kiss on his cheek then she and Kurama went off towards Kyo's location.

"That's a weird shade for you, Hiei," Kuwabara snickered as he saw Hiei turn a little pink.

"Shut it, Kuwabara. You can make fun of him later. Right now we got an army to dispose of."

Kuwabara nodded as he and Hiei joined Yusuke in the battle.

Meanwhile, Kurama and Scarlet had just picked up Kyo's trail and he was running.

"We've got to slow him down somehow…" Kurama thought aloud.

Scarlet, however, was all ready working on that. She pulled out a couple of seeds from her pocket and threw them as far as she could. She threw them straight past Kyo and as soon as they hit the mountain side, they sprouted and created a wall and it entrapped Kyo. All though it didn't stop him for long, it did slow him down enough for Scarlet and Kurama to surround him.

"This is it, Kyo. We're not letting you go," Scarlet said, holding her rose.

All though his back was to Scarlet, he was still addressing her. "You've grown soft, Scarlet. Normally you would have just attacked me."

Scarlet smirked. "And what fun would that be for Kurama? He needs to have a little fun too."

Kurama couldn't help but smirk at how she put that. It made them sound so cocky, so powerful.

Kyo obviously agreed with Kurama's thought of Scarlet's comment, because he growled and lunged at Kurama. Kurama didn't have time to react, but he didn't need to because Scarlet had and now Kyo was trapped in her Rose Whip.

Kyo growled again as he tried to break the whip the same way he destroyed the plants, but it wouldn't work. Scarlet must have enforced her plants with her spirit energy. There was no way he could destroy her whip, but that didn't stop him from distracting her.

Kyo was still close enough to attack the male fox. He focused his energy and shot it at him, causing him to go flying.

As Kyo predicted, Scarlet's focus dropped as she turned her attention to her brother. He took this opportunity and teleported out of the whip's hold and appears behind Scarlet, blasting her with her brother.

Scarlet quickly rebounded as did Kurama. They glanced and smirked at each other, immediately coming up with a plan of attack. They both charged a Kyo, whips in striking position. They took turns distracting him while the other got in any shot they could find. Both of them were incredibility fast and Kyo couldn't keep up with both. He was in big trouble.

Kyo had to think of something and fast. He looked for any weakness in their attack; he knew he wouldn't get the same chance twice. He also knew that when it came to strength, Kurama was the weaker link. Scarlet surpassed him years ago. As to why she looked up to him, he would never know and he thought her a fool for doing so.

He saw Kurama slip up a tiny bit and Kyo took it. He blasted his way through Kurama's defense and got out of their trap.

Scarlet ran over to Kurama and supported him. They're attacks were using up so much of their spirit energy he was running on empty. Kyo was tired too, with all the wounds and blood loss. Scarlet had to think of something… they were running out of time.

She glanced up at Kyo, hoping something would come to her, but instead, her eyes widen as she recognized Kyo's stance. "Oh no…"

**"Hell's Fury!"**

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were still working on the army of demons Kyo had sent after them.

"Uh… guys?" Kuwabara said, looking at the now darkening skyline.

Yusuke and Hiei both looked up and their faces grew grim.

"That's the attack Kyo used against us when we first met him…" Yusuke said worriedly.

Worry was pasted on Hiei's face and it was so obvious, Kuwabara couldn't help but smile slightly at him.

"Hiei, go help your girlfriend. Urameshi and I will deal with these pea brains."

Hiei quickly turned around, looking at Kuwabara sort of quizzically.

"Go on, shorty."

Hiei couldn't help but smirk; maybe Kuwabara wasn't as bad as he thought. He dashed off and ran for Scarlet's position.

When he got there, first thing he saw was Kurama. He ran over and saw how beat up he was. His body was beaten and bloody, but he wasn't in danger of dying.

Kurama looked up him. "Hiei, you've… got to help Scarlet…" he pleaded.

Hiei nodded and searched for Scarlet's energy signature and ran towards her. When he got there, anger and worry raced through him. He ran over to Scarlet and fell forward onto the katana that just pierced through his stomach.

"Hiei!" Scarlet cried as she stared in shock at the fire demon who just threw himself in the way of Kyo's attack.

Kyo glared at the short demon in front of him and threw him to the side, ripping the katana out of Hiei, making the wound worse.

Hiei forced himself to his feet and held his katana firmly, his other hand on his stomach wound. He pushed himself forward and knocked Scarlet's katana out of Kyo's hands.

Kyo growled, Hiei had slices his arm badly when he knocked the katana out of his hand. He quickly charged and blasted Hiei back before the fire ice hybrid could do any damage.

Hiei was losing a lot of blood really fast. He had to end this. He took his katana and rammed it through Kyo's stomach and into the mountain side. He ripped off the bandages and called forth his dragon, which ripped out of his arm and made quick work out of Kyo, but then it also turned to attack anything in sight due to Hiei's lack of energy and focus.

Hiei quickly regained control of his dragon and withdrew it. He fell to the ground, his vision hazy and his skin very pale.

Scarlet ran over to Hiei, holding him in her arms. "Hiei… Hiei…" she called to him, tears started falling down her cheeks.

Hiei looked up at Scarlet and she held his hand, he barely had any strength left.

"Hiei… you can't die… you just can't… I am not being a single parent!"

Hiei looked up at her, wide eyed for a moment, but then he smiled slightly at her and passed out, his head resting on her chest.

-- Okay, people. That's it. Shows over. Hope you liked it. --


End file.
